LA FURIA DE HARRY
by bigi43
Summary: Que pasaría si Harry Potter se revela ante su creadora, él no quería casarse con Ginny, él ama a Hermione...
1. Chapter 1

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 1 "Hay que cuidar a los héroes"

Pueden pensar que estoy loca, al decir la verdad, yo lo pensaría, pero es cierto, todo lo que voy a contarles sucedió, me sucedió a mí, sé que no todas me conocen, también sé que a no todas caigo bien, auque lo intente, ya saben, me gusta leer, también escribir, y si tienen tiempo les contaré la verdad, exactamente como todo sucedió…

Mi casa es común como la de muchas de nosotros, auque yo tengo un lugar especial,

"mi lugar" es una piecita chica, llena de libros, a la cual para darle categoría llamo biblioteca, también tengo ahí mi computadora, no se mucho de computación pero para lo esencial me sirve, perdonen que dé tanto detalle y no valla directo a la historia, pero quiero que se pongan en situación, como si les estuviera pasando a ustedes en este momento…

Era un día común, como siempre me fui a la biblioteca me senté en el escritorio frente a la compu y ahí paso…

Sentí un ruido terrible, en la parte superior de la biblioteca, miré asustada, yo no tengo gatos, pensé y lo que ví me asustó mas, un grupo de libros se movían solos, -no puede ser- pensé, y enfoqué mis ojos, sí definitivamente un grupo de libros causaba el alboroto, no veo muy bien, -los años-, así que me esforcé más para ver de que libros se trataba, lo que ví a continuación me tranquilizó un poco, era la colección completa de Harry Potter, más algunos anexos que yo como fanática compré, ¿por que digo que me tranquilice?, bueno seguro que se movían por medio de magia, elemental, entonces decidí esconderme detrás de un mueble, lo bien que hice, ya que al minuto un libro salió volando desde lo alto de la biblioteca para ir a parar al escritorio, y lo que sucedió ahí fue mágico, el libro se abrió y de su interior salieron dos personajes, SÍ, auque no me lo crean, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter acababan de sentarse en mi escritorio y lo demás es lo mas increíble pero esto ya lo contarán ellos…

-¡no lo haré!, ¡no lo haré!, no insistas Hermione, esta vez no me vas a convencer,

-pero Harry, tenemos que volver, no lo entiendes, que va a pasar si nosotros no volvemos,

-supongo que nada "ella" chillará un poco, tal vez pierda algunos dólares, pero no creo que eso le importe, tiene muchos,

-sí, es dinero muggle,

-claro Hermione, dinero muggle, pero no me convencerás, no volveré,

-es que somos cómo sus hijos, entiéndelo Harry,

-sabes Herms, estuve muchas veces tentado a hacerlo, pero siempre me convenciste, pensaba que en el próximo libro todo iba a cambiar que por fin "ella" pensaría en mí, y que me daría la ilusión de que estemos juntos, YO TE AMO HERMIONE, pero "ella" nunca se dio cuenta,

-lo se Harry, tampoco fue fácil para mí, tener que estar con otros, yo no quería tú lo sabes, YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO, pero en sus escritos siempre estaba con otros, pero aún así, tenemos que volver,

-NO LO HARÉ, no pienso volver, mi vida es un caos, siempre lo fue y se supone yo soy "el elegido", ¡vaya elegido!, primero me crea sin padres, asesinados, me obliga a vivir con mis tíos que me odian, me entero de golpe que soy mago, peleo con un trol, serpientes gigantes, con el mismísimo Voldemort cuando era un chiquillo, vuelo en hipogrifo, muere mi padrino al que recién conocía, etc, etc… que más me puede pasar…

-bueno Harry, tranquilo ya todo eso pasó,

-sí claro tú eras la genio, tenías padres, a Ron le hizo una enorme familia y no obstante todo eso, LO PUSO DE NOVIA CONTIGO,

-lo se Harry, yo soy la que tuvo hijos con él recuerda,

-ME REHÚSO A ESO, por eso me fui del libro, por eso cuando todo el mundo tome el séptimo ejemplar "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte" se encontrarán que NO HAY EPÍLOGO, y si no me crees anda Herms, toma el ejemplar de esa mujer, éste que está sobre el escritorio y verifícalo…


	2. Chapter 2

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 2 ¿dónde esta el epílogo?

Estaba nerviosa, seguía escondida, ver a mis dos ídolos me tenía fascinada, mi corazón latía a cien por hora, de repente empezó a sonar mi celular,

-¡Mierda!, pensé, no valla ser que se vallan y no vuelvan, yo quería… no se, invitarlos con algo, sacarnos unas fotos, no se algo, es que presentía que nadie me creería, y tal como lo pensé en cuanto escucharon el ruido del aparato con un ¡plop! ambos desaparecieron, me enfurecí, maldita suerte, nunca me llama nadie y justo hoy, justo cuando estaban ellos…, atendí el dichoso aparato, era mi marido -cartón lleno-, pensé, él se burlaba de mí, por que leo a Harry Potter, y cuando me encierro en mi biblioteca, siempre encuentra un motivo para molestarme,

-¿Qué pasa?, pregunté enojada,

-¿te enteraste?, dijo él,

-no te entiendo ¿de que hablas?,

-¿cómo no miraste la televisión?, se la pasan hablando de él, de ese que siempre estás leyendo,

Una idea se me vino a la mente, pero no podía ser cierto...

-de ese del libro, insistía mi marido, ese Potter, parece que hubo un fraude con los ejemplares vendidos, -¡ja! hasta te estafa el librero, me reprocho,

Le dí las gracias por informarme y le corté,

De inmediato entré en Internet y puse la televisión, era verdad, por dios, hablaban que en todos los países y en todos los idiomas había desaparecido el epílogo del séptimo libro, nerviosa tomé el mío de la mesa… era verdad, no había nada, además decían que juicios millonarios caerían a la autora, ya que la saga de esta forma no estaba completa como su contrato exigía, la acusaban de usar una tinta que se evapora con el tiempo y así engañar a miles de lectores,

Mientras escuchaba las noticias me dí cuenta que no estaba sola ya que había podido escuchar unos comentarios, y cómo imaginé de quienes eran, simulé irme y me escondí en el mismo lugar de antes, a los segundos Harry y Hermione, volvieron a salir…

-es una catástrofe, esto es una catástrofe, no permitirás que la acusen, verdad Harry,

-no voy a volver, Herms, dijo el moreno tranquilo,

-tiene que haber una solución, no permitiremos que la enjuicien,

-habla por ti, y si no quieres eso, piensa una solución, tú eres la cerebrito,

-ja, muy chistoso, dijo ella,

-una linda cerebrito, dijo Harry dándole un beso,

-siempre me convences, tenemos que ayudarla, Harry es "ella",

-lo se, recuerdo lo nerviosa que estaba en los últimos libros, como escribía en cualquier lado y luego escondía los borradores,

Hermione se echó a reír, -sí era muy gracioso, tenía miedo que le robarán las ideas,

-¿miedo?, estaba aterrada y obsesionada, patéticamente obsesionada, todos eran espías, todos querían su adelanto, recuerdo una vez metió el borrador en un cajón al fondo y llenó de ropa encima, ¿lo recuerdas?,

-claro, dijo la castaña, eso no fue gracioso, no podíamos respirar,

-me das la razón entonces, esa mujer esta loca,

-no Harry solo la presionaba, todos querían el final, todo s querían saber, si moríamos, si vivíamos,

-y que le costaba entonces hacer otro epílogo, ¿donde estuvieras conmigo?,

-no se Harry "ella" te veía con Ginny,

-por Merlín esa chiquilla maleducada, y eso que quiero a Molly,

La castaña echó a reír,

-fue injusto, fue muy injusto, "ella" pudo pensar en mí, pudo pensar en nosotros, pero no, no quiero recordar, Herms, las veces que hice cosas contrarias a mi parecer, solo porque lo decía "ella", necesito una solución Herms, tu eres la brillante, hazlo por nosotros Herms, hazlo por mí, dijo el moreno mientras ambos se besaban apasionadamente…

Capitulo 3 Hay que elegir muy bien…

Tenía que irme, era hora de la cena y si no salía de la biblioteca mi marido o alguno de mis hijos vendrían por mí, ya saben, "falta mucho para comer"…¡ maldita comida!, odio cocinar, tendríamos que comer una vez al mes, tardas una hora cocinando, para que se coman todo es diez minutos y se vayan dejando todo sucio, ¡hijos varones!, pero la culpa es mía, tendría que haberlos acostumbrado de chiquitos a lavar los platos, pero ahora, ahora que quiero escuchar la conversación de Harry y Hermione, me tengo que ir…decidí irme sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, para poder seguir escuchando la conversación al volver, después de todo preparaba "cualquier porquería" y volvía, todo sea por Harry Potter…

Así lo hice, ellos estaban callados supuse que pensando como solucionar el lío en que se habían metido, Hermione le había reprochado muchas veces el porque no regresaban pero Harry era firme, no aceptaba casarse con Ginny, menos que Hermione lo hiciera con Ron, así que no volvería, eso era un hecho…

Cocine rápido, una hora después ya pude volver a la biblioteca, habían sacado muchos libros, y prendido mi computadora, nunca pensé que Harry manejara una, auque en realidad la que estaba sentada frente al teclado era Hermione, la cerebrito, volví a quedarme extasiada viéndolos, volví a pensar que nadie me creería, bueno al fin ¿que importa?, si no me creen, yo los ví, con mis propios ojos, los ví y lo que empecé a escuchar me dejó boca abierta…

-esa es la solución Harry, no ves "ella" esta llorando, lo dice el periódico de España, lo leí en Internet,

-que llore, cuanto tuve que llorar yo cuando me hacía la vida imposible, y sin saber si vos ibas a vivir o no, no lo pensaste, Herms, que llore,

-le van a sacar toda la plata, el juicio es multimillonario,

-tú lo dijiste antes plata muggle,

-que pague millones, recuerda que me hizo besar a Cho Chang, bácala, tuve que soportar besarla y que tu primer baile sea con Krum, odio a esos dos,

-yo también odie hacerlo Harry, nosotros nos amamos desde siempre,

-desde que arreglaste mis anteojos, recuerdas, ¡reparo!, dijo imitando a la castaña,

La chica rió,

-por eso Harry lo mejor es lo que te dije, le tenemos que pedir a alguna de las autoras o autores de los cuentos, que nos hagan un epílogo nuevo, donde seamos felices para siempre,

-eso de para siempre me encantó, bueno Herms, tú te la pasas leyendo los fics en el foro, propone una autora,

-no se Harry, es algo muy delicado, son todas muy buenas, casi como "ella",

-"ella" si es tan fantástica hubiese hecho otro…

-ya Harry me conozco de memoria tu parecer,

-bueno entonces elijo yo, que tal esa que escribe tan seguido, que te la pasas leyendo, esa que se llama "bigi" creo,

-¡NO!, ESTÁS LOCO Harry, como vas a elegir justo a "esa"

-pero, si tu la lees,

-¡ohhh!, si a veces, pero ves Harry, si en vez de jugar todo el día, ajedrez mágico, con Ron, hubieras leído algún fics, sabrías que si "esa", hace el epílogo, seguramente termino CASADA CON EL ALBINO,

-¿que?, ¿con Malfoy?,

-sí ya sabes, la pobre está desquiciada, el típico síndrome de las mujeres mayores, como Malfoy es el malo e incorregible, "el amor lo hace cambiar", incrédula, si hasta nos hizo animagos, yo una Ardilla y el albino un Hurón, y ambos correteábamos por una pradera,

-definitivamente "esa" NO, dijo Harry de mal humor,

-¿entonces quien?,

-bueno eso tendremos que pensarlo bien…


	3. Chapter 3

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 4 "Una buena ayuda, nunca se desperdicia…"

Dios, sentí una ira atroz, estaban hablando de mí, dijeron "bigi", y yo soy "esa", cómo podían juzgarme de esa manera, si no me conocen, yo sí los conozco bien a ellos, no por nada leí los siete libros de sus historias, no por nada ví las cinco películas estrenadas, no por nada me paso unas horas al día de mi vida en "lawebdeharry" y otros foros, no por nada he leído cientos de fics, no por nada soy una fanática a mi edad, pero ellos, que pueden saber de mí ellos, NADA, por dios, Merlín o quien quieran, tenía que hacer algo, yo soy de las que no se quedan calladas frente a una injusticia, más si es sobre una injusticia MIA, así que empecé a acercarme a ellos, que seguían discutiendo, lógicamente no quería que desaparecieran y me dejaran con la palabra en la boca ¡ha! eso no, yo no me quedaría con la palabra en la boca, así que me decidí y me plante ante ellos…

-no desaparezcan, soy bigi, les espeté,

Ambos se miraron e iban a desaparecerse lo intuí,

-no sean cobardes, no se vallan,

-¿cobardes?, tú no tienes idea con quien hablas, dijo el chico,

-claro que lo sé, son nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter y Hermione Jane Granger, les dije,

Ambos se volvieron a mirar,

-yo como ya dije, soy bigi, la dueña de ésta casa, de ésta biblioteca, de esa computadora y de la colección completa de Harry Potter que "ella" escribió y ahora, gracias a ustedes está sin EPÍLOGO,

Esta vez sus miradas denotaban preocupación, evidentemente yo era una loca que sabía más de la cuenta,

-¡oh, bigi!, yo leí muchos de tus cuentos, dijo diplomáticamente la castaña, como para salvar asperezas,

-sí, lo se, lastima que no te gustaron ya que siempre te emparenté con el "albino", por ese síndrome que tan bien le explicaste a Harry, le dije maliciosamente,

La chica se puso colorada y yo me alegré, ya se me estaba pasando la ira pero…

-usted bigi, es una chusma, estuvo escuchando conversaciones privadas, me dijo Potter,

Eso definitivamente no me gustó, Harry Potter no me iba a decir CHUSMA, no a BIGI,

ESCÚCHEME SEÑORITO MALEDUCADO, grité, por si no se acuerda, YO ESTOY EN MI CASA, y ustedes la usurparon sin permiso, así que no veo cual es el problema de escuchar una conversación en mi biblioteca,

-bigi, tiene razón Harry, nosotros no le pedimos permiso para estar,

-ni para usar mis cosas, les dije señalándole la computadora,

-lo sentimos, bigi, dijeron ambos,

-no hay problema, siéntanse como en su casa y usen todo lo que quieran lo mío es de ustedes, les dije,

-pero, no queremos molestarla así que nos vamos, dijo Potter,

No, no quería que se fueran…

-no no se vayan, yo he escuchado su problema y el por que desaparecieron el epílogo, y me gustaría ayudarlos,

-habrá escuchado tan bien que no queremos un epílogo suyo, dijo Harry resentido,

-ni yo escribirlo, le mentí, pero conozco a muchas de las escritoras y escritores del foro, los mejores, y puedo pedirles o más bien ustedes pedirles que escriban un epílogo para reemplazar el de "ella", ya que a ustedes no les gusta,

-claro que no nos gusta, dijo la castaña,

-lo sé pero la culpa es de ustedes, les dije como si regañara a uno de mis hijos, ustedes no se lo hicieron saber,

-¡cómo si fuera tan fácil!, dijo Harry, nos aparecíamos y se lo decíamos,

-claro así, dije yo,

-se iba a desmayar, no nos iba a creer, no está loca, dijo Harry,

-yo les creo y NO ESTOY LOCA, les dije,

Ambos rodaron los ojos,

Entonces por las dudas les repetí –yo les creo, y no estoy loca,

Se quedaron callados, hasta que Hermione, dijo,

-me gusta la idea, lo haremos,

-sí lo haremos, dijo Potter,

Entonces me senté en la compu y escribí,

" chicas, autoras y autores (esto va por ti, Zan) Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, les pide el favor de escribir un epílogo, en el mismo solo tiene que encontrarse un final donde ellos dos se amen para siempre, mándemelo a mí bigi en un mp, así yo los publico todos el mismo día, y el más lindo, el que más llene nuestro corazón y el de ellos, será el que reemplazará al escrito por "ella" hoy es lunes se reciben los epílogos hasta el domingo 13, ahí entre todos decidiremos el ganador" gracias mis bellas y bellos, chicos" bigi,

-les parece bien,

-perfecto dijeron al unísono…

Capitulo 5

Durante toda la semana no volvieron a aparecer, creó que fui muy ruda con Harry al reprocharle que estaba en mi casa sin permiso, seguro se había ofendido, ni modo, ya estaba hecho, solo esperaba que volvieran, yo había puesto a trabajar a todos los escritores quienes me matarían si Harry no ponía el nuevo epílogo en su lugar, y sólo él y la cerebrito podrían hacerlo,

Nuevamente tomé el séptimo libro, "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte" y comprobé que seguía sin epílogo, respiré aliviada, entonces para ver si volvían dije en voz alta,

-hoy es el día, ya tengo a ocho epílogos, hermosos, y hoy termina el tiempo de entrega así que luego de las 22hs Argentina, los publicaré, así los lectores eligen el mejor, lástima que si Harry Potter y Hermione Granger no aparecen tendré que decirle a todos que se suspende la votación, espeté,

Hice que me iba y me escondí, parecía tener 8 años y estar jugando a las escondidas con dos amigos imaginarios… pero no era mi imaginación en cuanto desaparecí de su vista los dos jóvenes aparecieron,

-te dije que bigi se iba a enojar, no se por que le tienes tanto encono, si ella te admira, dijo la castaña a su "novio"…

-esa mujer me irrita, me hace acordar a "ella", fíjate que hasta tienen la misma edad,

-si, creo que "ella" es un año más joven,

-y se parecen, tienen el mismo mal genio, dijo el moreno ofuscado,

-pero, Harry si bigi nos esta ayudando, no seas tan riguroso,

-"esa" no hace nada, no ves si será perezosa, puso a escribir a todo el mundo y "esa" no escribe ni una línea,

-no lo hizo por eso, lo hizo para que no pase como siempre que al final sale votada la más conocida y no el mejor trabajo, y se supone que a "esa" todos la conocen por que leen sus cuentos,

-igual, no creo que…

-ya basta Harry si ella no publica los epílogos no estaremos juntos, al fin pareciera que no quieres estar conmigo, dijo Hermione sollozando…

-no es eso Herms, perdóname dijo el moreno besándola, es que todo esto me tiene muy nervioso,

-pero que…

-esta bien te lo voy a decir, "ella" mandó a buscadnos por todos lados, "ella" quiere su epílogo y ha contratado a "héroes" de otros cuentos para que nos encuentren,

-a otros héroes, dijo la chica espantada,

-imagínate, a Batman y Robin, He-man, al Hombre Araña, los Trans Formens, los X-men, son un montón pero las más entrometidas que ya han estado cerca y gracias a mi capa de invisibilidad no nos han visto son esas insoportables,

-¿Cuáles?

-las Chicas Super Poderosas, no las soporto gritó Harry,

Yo que estaba escuchando todo no me quedó otra que tranquilizarlos,

-tranquilos chicos, les dije, nadie los va a encontrar, no en casa de bigi, además falta poco, cuando "ella" tenga un epílogo en el libro se calmará, ya no perderá ni un dólar,

-oh, gracias por su ayuda, me dijo la castaña,

-nadie va a dejar que les hagan nada, pronto serán muy felices ya lo verán, y diciendo esto me fui para que siguieran con sus besos…


	4. Chapter 4

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 6

" La aparición de ella"

Salí corriendo hacia mi casa, es que estaba en la casa de una amiga y por mi bendita adición a lawebdeharry prendí su computadora y me encontré un mensaje de "ella", imagínense mi sorpresa, la mujer me pedía una especie de ayuda, auque estaba un tanto agresiva para los chicos, no es que la disculpe, nunca disculpo la agresividad, sin embargo la presión debe ser tal que una señora con tanta plata, tan bien vestida y tan fina se convierta en una grosera amenazadora, de inmediato al entrar a mi casa le contesté, espero que se quede conforme y que explique a la prensa que pronto aparecerá el epílogo, espero que no le diga que será distinto para que no empiecen las conjetura, estaba escribiendo en mi compu, cuando me dí cuenta que un par de ojos me miraban…

-vengan chicos, tenemos que hablar,

De inmediato los dos bajaron,

-pasó algo bigi, te veo preocupada, me dijo la castaña,

Me volví a admirar de la inteligencia de esa niña,

-se trata de "ella", me ha mandado un mensaje en el cual me dice que los obligue a regresar,

-¿QUÉ? ELLA NO PUEDE, NO TIENEN DERECHO, gritó Harry,

-tranquilo Potter, ya se lo dejé claro, estoy segura que esperará al domingo, total faltan tres días,

-sí tres días y seremos felices, dijo Hermione soñadora,

Harry la miró y la besó apasionadamente,

-me encanta que se amen, pero ahora necesito hablar con ustedes,

-dinos bigi, dijo la castaña,

-quiero que lean los epílogos, son todos realmente buenos, ya esta la votación,

-los podemos leer, dijo Hermione como gritando a mi juego me llamaron,

-sí linda, lean,

Ambos se echaron de cabeza a la computadora y empezaron a leer,

Chicas si pudieran haber visto la cara de Harry y Hermione, cada vez que terminaban de leer cada uno de los epílogos, sabrían de inmediato que valió la pena el esfuerzo de escribirlo por que doy fe, que hasta lloraron de felicidad, y lo más lindo, lo que me llegó al corazón es que cuando terminaron de leer todos, ambos se pusieron a aplaudir, y me miraron con sus ojos llenos de amor, y con el mismo amor me dijeron,

-bigi, estos epílogos son hermosos, los ocho epílogos son hermosos y con cualquiera que sea el ganador, sabremos que seremos felices y eso es el mejor regalo que ustedes nos han podido dar, díselo a las chicas y chicos,

-por supuesto Harry, ellos lo sabrán, le dije,

Y ambos muy juntitos subieron hasta escabullirse en la biblioteca y mientras se iban aplaudían sin parar, los aplaudían a todos ustedes…

Capítulo 7

"Siempre hay un final feliz"

"ella" no había vuelto a dejarme ningún mensaje, eso me tranquilizaba, más que ya era domingo y tenía que cerrar la votación, traté de hacer todo el día cuanto estuviera a mi alcance para que al momento del recuento de votos estar tranquila, era complicado ya que auque parezca mentira 27 personas habían realizado la votación y era todo muy parejo del primer puesto al último había solamente 35 puntos así que no debía equivocarme y creo que no lo hice (si ven algún error me avisan), lo dicho tenía que estar tranquila… me tomó un buen rato saber quien había ganado pero no había duda ya sabía cual era el epílogo ganador, así que le trascribí en un pergamino que Harry me había dado gentilmente, y a pesar que soy de la época del tintero y la pluma, por Merlín, qué difícil me resultó eso, estaba concentrada en la escritura cuando los veo aparecerse a mi lado,

-por Merlín bigi, ya sabes quien ganó, me preguntó Hermione que era la más amigable,

-sí linda, el de la Jovi,

Harry se puso a mi lado y seguía con sus ojos la trama del epílogo ganador…


	5. Chapter 5

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

JOVI MIKOMI GANADORA…

EPÍLOGO: Valió la pena

El reloj parecía marcar las seis de la tarde. Hora de cenar. Pronto bajarían los niños, llegarían los amigos, y una velada especial daría inicio. Ron y Luna traerían a Margaret, eso era seguro, su pequeña rubia de ojos soñadores y pecas. Sonreía cada vez que pensaba en cómo su amigo había encontrado la felicidad.

Recostado en la cama de su dormitorio, luchaba por no entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo. La habitación tenía un aspecto acogedor. Te daba sensación de calidez, paz y tranquilidad. Bastante amplia. La cama de dos plazas, una mesa de noche donde guardaba sus libros y cosas personales; un armario espacioso donde colocaba su ropa y muchas cosas más… pero sin duda, ninguna se comparaba con la pieza más valiosa de esa habitación. Una fotografía. Una fotografía de él y su esposa, enmarcado en un cuadro que sus hijos habían hecho por su propia cuenta. Un hermoso regalo de aniversario.

Cómo le encantaba mirar esa fotografía. Él y ella abrazados y sonriendo. La sonrisa más auténtica que pudo dar en toda su vida. Mirando sus hermosos ojos miel, se hundió en sus pensamientos. Todo seguía muy fresco en su memoria. Recordaba perfectamente cómo, irónicamente, el día más feliz de su vida, empezó como el más triste.

iLa campana volvió a sonar. Él estaba más nervioso que nunca. Ya no sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso, ya nada tenía sentido. Sólo sabía que la amaba, la amaba como a nadie, y sin embargo estaba caminando hacia el centro del salón, para convertirse en el esposo de otra. Desde el momento en el que se vio a sí mismo besándola, aunque fuese por una ilusión del relicario y aunque le juró a su mejor amigo que sólo la quería como una hermana, no pudo evitar que el estómago se le achicara y que su corazón latiera más rápido. Miles de sentimientos quedaron al descubierto esa noche.

La boda se celebraba en Hogwarts; el Gran Comedor tenía unas decoraciones hermosas, los invitados estaban todos muy felices. Pero él… él sólo quería salir de allí. Ginevra Weasley se convertiría en su esposa y él no la amaba. No de esa manera. Su corazón hace mucho que pertenecía a otra, aunque hubiera intentado negarlo. Hermione. Su mejor amiga era ahora la única mujer a la que quería a su lado. La única que quería que llevara su apellido. Y en esos momentos, también era la madrina de la boda.

Le quedaban pocos momentos, ¿qué hacer? ¿Arriesgarlo todo por un futuro con ella o fingir que le encantaba su "final feliz"? Ginny comenzó a caminar hacia él de la mano de su padre. Se veía muy linda, eso nadie lo negaba, pero no era a ella a quien él quería ver en ese lugar. Se giró para buscar los ojos de su amor, pero ella no estaba. El lugar donde debía estar la madrina estaba vacío. Miró hacia la ventana y la vio. ¿Estaba llorando? Iba caminando lentamente. ¿Estaría llorando por la boda? ¿O sería por lo que recientemente había pasado? Ella había terminado con Ronald porque las cosas no habían funcionado, pero quedaron como buenos amigos. Un codazo del pelirrojo, su padrino, lo hizo volver a la realidad. Su novia ya estaba llegando. Era ahora o nunca. Arthur le extendió la mano de su niña para que la tome, pero él vaciló.

- Ginny, lo siento tanto, no puedo mentirte, eres una gran compañera, pero… no la mía – le dijo mirándola directo a los ojos. Ella se quedó con la boca abierta. La acababan de plantar – Arthur, lo siento… yo… Ron – volteó para mirar a su amigo que lo miraba atónito.

- De alguna extraña manera siempre lo supe – contestó el pelirrojo; no se le veía molesto, más bien parecía resignado, como si ya lo hubiera previsto – ve, hermano… sé feliz.

Todos los invitados habían observado esta escena y él, por la expresión en sus rostros, sentía que se preguntaban "¿Cuánto más iba a tardar en darse cuenta de que ella no es para él?". Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, salió corriendo de ahí. Escuchó a alguien gritar "Ve por ella, Potter" y lo único que se preguntó fue "¿Cómo diablos saben que voy por ella?" ¿Acaso eran tan obvios sus sentimientos? En ese momento no le importaba. Por fin le había puesto punto final a la pantomima que había estado viviendo después de la guerra, por dos años, con Ginny.

¿Dónde estaba? No la veía por ninguna parte. Tenía que encontrarla. Entonces distinguió un armario de escobas e hizo lo que su instinto le dijo. Tomó una y dirigiéndose al exterior del castillo, sobrevoló los terrenos hasta encontrarla. Estaba detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid, sentada en una roca, con su rostro enterrado en sus manos. Se le partió el alma al verla así.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le dijo ella al notar su presencia, tenía la nariz roja y los ojos de igual manera debido al llanto - ¿ya te casaste?

- No – respondió monótonamente.

- No entiendo – volvió a decir, negaba con la cabeza, estaba confundida - ¿no te casaste?

- No, no me casé – repitió – y si alguna vez lo llego a hacer, con la única con la que quiero hacerlo, es contigo – la chica sonrió de pronto y él supo que había llegado el momento. La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Se besaron con pasión, con desesperación, lo habían estado anhelando por mucho tiempo… y ahora estaba ahí – vamos – le dijo cuando se separaron para tomar un poco del infaltable aire. Y tomándola de la mano, se subieron en la escoba y escaparon de ahí. Él volaba encantado y, aunque a ella le aterrara volar, trató de dejar el miedo a un lado y se aferró a él como si la vida dependiera de ello. Como de cuento… pero ¿acaso su vida no había sido como de historia de terror? ¿Acaso no merecía un final feliz?

/i

- Con que aquí estás, dormilón – pronunció Hermione entrando en la habitación y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. A pesar de que ya no tenía diecisiete años, se veía igual de bella, quizás incluso mejor que antes. Ahora tenía treinta y dos años, aunque francamente, a él no le importaba cuántos años tuviera, así fueran cien, la amaría eternamente. La ojiambar se acercó y sentándose a su costado, le tomó la mano - Luna y Ron ya llegaron… esa pequeña luce cada vez más adorable – comenzó y luego lo besó tiernamente en los labios. El moreno la acercó hacia su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza. La volvió a besar.

- ¿No nos podemos quedar aquí? – preguntó mientras continuaba pegándola a su pecho. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa. Significaba tanto que después de tantos años, aún pudieran mantener su amor encendido.

- Por más que me encantaría vivir en esta habitación contigo… no podemos – agregó con otra sonrisa – Ron y Luna nos esperan… además, sino bajamos pronto, Sirius y Julie van a destrozar la casa… están jugando Quidditch y aclaman a su padre… hablando de Quidditch, Ron trajo una postal que envió Ginny, ahora anda por Bélgica, está súper feliz.

Harry sonrió al pensar en eso. Nunca quiso hacerle daño a Ginny. El que él amara a Hermione no significaba que ella era una mala persona. Simplemente no era la indicada para él. Pero se alegraba mucho de saber que ella también había encontrado a su persona especial. Alexander Rucius, un jugador de Quidditch de su equipo favorito había sido el afortunado. Ahora estaba de gira y ella lo acompañaba. Enviaban postales ocasionalmente. Las cosas también habían resultado bien para ella después de todo.

- Me alegro… pero ¿cómo es eso de que nuestros hijos destrozarán la casa? – Preguntó tomándole la mano - tenemos unos angelitos ¿no es así?

- La vida nos ha sonreído, Potter… bueno, a mí me sonrió desde que te conocí – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Te amo – agregó el ojiverde – y supongo que tenemos que bajar… pero el resto queda pendiente, Granger… - le lanzó una mirada pícara.

- Más te vale - Se tomaron de las manos y salieron caminando despacio de la habitación.

Cuando miraba a su alrededor y veía todo lo que había ganado - el amor de su vida, unos hijos maravillosos y unos amigos increíbles – se convencía cada vez más de que había valido la pena haber pasado todo lo que pasó. Por primera vez podía afirmar que era feliz.

FIN

-es hermoso, dijo Harry cuando acabó de leerlo,

-lo es, afirmó la castaña besando a su amado,

-dime bigi, "ella" volvió a molestar, preguntó el moreno,

-no, Harry, seguro está en su casa aferrada al último libro mirando a cada segundo si vuelve a aparecerle epílogo,

El chico largó una carcajada,

-¿ya lo escribiste todo?, me preguntó Hermione mirando el pergamino,

-falta muy poco, es que no me acostumbro a la pluma, espeté,

Harry volvió a reír, yo lo miré burlándole,

-ya está, dije luego de un rato,

-perfecto, dijo Harry,

-¿cómo harán para que aparezca en el libro?, pregunté desorientada,

-solo tenemos que volver a él, al entrar en el libro con el pergamino las palabras se trascribirán y de éste ejemplar, tú ejemplar bigi, se multiplicará para los libros de todo el mundo,

-oh!! Dije yo maravillada, sin duda era un honor que mi libro sea el primero,

-pero nadie lo sabrá, sólo "ella" me dijo Hermione,

-no importa linda, yo lo sé y para mí es suficiente, mi única pena es que no los volveré a ver, ¿no es cierto? Les espeté,

-sí, bigi, es cierto, me dijo Harry,

-quiero que sepan que los queremos mucho, y que todos los chicos, chicas y yo, estamos felices de que sean felices,

-lo sabemos bigi, me dijo Hermione, y se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla, igual hizo Harry,

-pórtense bien, les dije,

Ambos me miraron con la misma cara que debían mirar a Molly Weasley, y yo me reí,

Y fueron subiendo hacia el libro, entraron en él, esperé unos minutos… lo tomé, abrí mi ejemplar, y allí estaba el flamante epílogo…

Saben toda la prensa habla de "HARRY POTTER Y LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE Y SU NUEVO EPÍLOGO" hablan de magia, de pociones, y de lo increíblemente zagas que fue "ella" al cambiarlo, y de la astuta manera que lo hizo, yo creo que Harry y Hermione se están riendo en este momento de todos ellos, ¡ha! también "ella" me mandó un mensaje de agradecimiento, que gracias al epílogo la prensa ya la trata bien nuevamente, lo dicho Harry y Hermione se morirán de risa de ver a todos esos incautos rindiéndole pleitesía nuevamente a "ella" sin saber que nada hubiera acontecido de no ser por " la furia de Harry".

FIN


	6. Chapter 6

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Aca van los EPÍLOGOS RESTANTES QUE COMPITIERON CONN EL GANADOR…

POR ORDEN DE ENTREGA

1)AUTORA: Jovimikomi EPÍLOGO GANADOR, (ya publicado en el cap anterior)

2) AUTORA: veruska20

EPÍLOGO: "La furia de Harry"

Todo había concluido, el gran Harry Potter había matado a Voldemort y ahora se encontraba cansado, aturdido y como no, conmocionado, con ayuda de Luna se cubrió con la capa invisible para evadirse de todos aquellos que querían colmarlo con elogios, mirarlo y admirarlo como si se tratase de un bicho raro, él solo quería descansar, caminó por todo el gran comedor y vio de lejos a Ginny, su adorada pelirroja la cual había estado a su lado y había compartido un amor tan grande… sentía un cariño muy especial por aquella chica de ojos azules, estaba sentada junto a sus padres pero ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella más tarde, ahora solo quería descansar, fue siguió mas adelante y vio a sus amigos Ron y Hermione que hablaban de algo que él no lograba escuchar, salió al jardín y respiró una bocanada de aire puro, los rayos del sol hacían que se notara cierta calidez en la piel y la suave brisa que corría hacía que el tiempo se parara y no transcurriera.  
- Hola- se oyó una dulce voz a sus espaldas.  
- Hermione… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Harry si tan siguiera moverse, reconocía a la perfección la voz de su amiga, habían pasado 7 años desde la primera vez que se conocieron en el tren de camino a Hogwarts en su primer año, aquella vez donde se miraron directamente a los ojos y dedujeron que serían amigos para siempre.  
- Te vi salir… creo que soy la única a la que no engañas con la capa- dijo Hermione poniéndose a la altura de Harry y contemplando como la brisa movía las hojas de los árboles.  
- Es cierto, a ti es difícil engañarte-  
- ¿Te preocupa algo Harry?-  
- No… ahora todo ha terminado, al fin siento que soy libre que cumplí los objetivos que tenía marcados, que ahora puedo comenzar a vivir-  
Hermione no contestó, miró a Harry y se abrazó a él tan fuerte que el muchacho sonrió y la abrazó, lágrimas comenzaron a salir por parte de Hermione pero Harry no lo notaba hasta que no sintió como la chica sollozaba.  
- ¿Te pasa algo Herm?-  
- No.. no es nada... simplemente es felicidad, sé cuanto has sufrido y lo mal que lo has pasado estos años, ahora me siento tan feliz de que al fin todo se haya terminado y que puedas estar junto a Ginny- con estas últimas palabras la castaña lloraba aun más intensamente.  
- Oh Hermione, ¡ven aquí!- le dijo Harry atrayéndola de nuevo a sus brazos y ésta caminando hacia ellos muy animadamente.  
Harry no cesaba en consolarla y tranquilizarla, la chica había disminuido su llanto pero el moreno estaba muy cansado y le propuso ir a la sala común, necesitaba dormir así que la castaña lo acompaño agarrada a su brazo todo el trayecto.  
Harry despertó casi a media noche, había estado durmiendo todo el día y tenía hambre, pensó que por las horas que eran todo el mundo estaría durmiendo así que decidió bajar a las cocinas para conseguir algo de comer, sin querer tropezó con el pie d la cama de Ron y se cayó al suelo provocando un desastroso ruido que consiguió despertar a su amigo pelirrojo.  
- ¿Harry?, ¿estas bien?-  
- Si, Ron, lo siento… es que tengo hambre y voy a bajar a las cocinas-  
- Espérame, te acompaño, tengo que hablar contigo-  
El pelirrojo no había hablado en todo el día con su amigo y tenia muchas cosas que contarle, en especial una.  
- Bueno dime, ¿Qué es eso que tenías que contarme?-  
- Veras… Hermione y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido que nos iremos a vivir juntos-  
Harry permaneció callado… no sabía que decir, creía alegrarse por la felicidad de su amigo pero una serie de pensamientos le inundaron la cabeza: Hermione besando a Ron, Hermione abrazada a Ron, Hermione en la cama con Ron, Hermione practicando sexo encima de Ron. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza " ¡No , No, No!, tu no debes pensar esas cosas Harry, son sus vidas, hermione es libre de hacer lo que quiera con Ron, tu solo debes pensar en Ginny".  
- Me alegro mucho por vosotros Ron- dijo finalmente intentando parecer muy feliz.  
- Sabía que la idea te alegraría, Hermione no estaba muy convencida pero al final vimos que era la mejor opción si queríamos estar juntos, asi que cuando salgamos de aquí en un par de semanas buscaremos un apartamento y nos acomodaremos, le propuse a Hermione de venirte a vivir con nosotros y me dijo que encantada, al menos hasta que Ginny termine sus estudios aquí-  
Una bombillita se encendió en la cabeza de Harry… no estarían solos… él estaría con ellos así que aceptó encantado la oferta.

Un mes mas tarde.  
Era verano… asi que Ginny no tenía clases y el trio de oro estaba preparando el apartamento que habían encontrado, tenían tres habitaciones una para cada uno al menos de cara a Molly que la idea de que la novia de su hija viviera en el mismo apartamento que él no le agradaba pero se conformó con saber que Harry estaría con ellos, (pensaba que así no harian nada malo jaja), Harry y Ginny permanecían juntos, aunque Harry parecía algo evadido de la relación, tal vez era porque su mente viajaba hacia cierta castaña, la cual no se terminaba de imaginar en los brazos de su amigo, pero tampoco la imaginaba en los suyos, simplemente se convencía pensando que era como un amor de hermanos, el cual no podía evitar pensar verla en brazos de otro hombre aunque éste fuera su mejor amigo.  
Y así transcurrió el verano, donde las clases volvían a dar comienzo, donde Ginny se iba y no la volvería a ver hasta navidad y donde comenzaría su tormento junto a sus amigos y como no las nuevas clases para prepararse como auror junto a Ron.  
Hicieron amistades con facilidad, había muy pocas chicas en su clase y pronto vio que Ron parecía coquetear con ellas, en un principio pensó que tal vez sería una forma nueva de hacer amistades, pero cuando finalmente lo vio darle pequeños besos cortos a una de ellas se encolerizó.  
- ¡Ron!, ¿se puede saber que haces?, ¿Qué pasa con Hermione?-  
- Eso mismo quisiera yo saber… -  
- ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo dices?-  
- Hermione rehúye de mi, cada vez que me acerco a ella me evita, ¡incluso no me deja meterme en su cama aunque sea para dormir juntos! Y lo mas patético es que se excusa diciendo que como tu estas al lado le da vergüenza-  
- No entiendo.. pero de todas formas esa no es excusa para que le pongas el cuerno-  
- Soy hombre… tengo necesidades-  
- Entonces según tu teoría ¿yo debería de hacer lo mismo con tu hermana?-  
- ¡no!, ¡eso es diferente!-  
- Ya claro diferente, mira mejor me largo porque no quiero ver como te hundes en tu miseria-  
- ¿no le diras nada a Herms no?-  
- No, pero más vale que lo hagas tu o que le dejes claro lo vuestro de lo contrario mi lengua hablará por ti-  
- Esta bien, llegaré tarde a casa, excúsame-  
- Solo por esta vez- y Harry desapareció.

Llegó a casa y se encontró a Hermione dormida en el sofá con un libro abierto en su regazo, en señal de que se le había caído al perder la fuerza en sus brazos, Harry se enterneció, como podía aquella chica tan indefensa y cariñosa ser ignorante de lo que hacía el estúpido de su novio, la cogió en brazos dispuesto a llevarla a su habitación, le dio una patada a la puerta, y cuando iba a depositarla en la cama la castaña rodeó sus brazos.  
- ¿Harry eres tu?-  
- Si, soy yo-  
Hermione sonrió y Harry respondió con otro sonrisa, ella se acercó más y más hasta que lo besó, el chico parecía sorprendido, ni tan siquiera pudo cerrar los ojos, solo lograba dejar que sus labios fueran al compás de los de Hermione, que pronto comenzó a profundizar ese beso de tal forma que se pego aún mas al cuerpo de Harry, él al fin reaccionó y despositó en la cama y se sentó a su lado.  
- ¿Qué significa esto Hermione?-  
- Harry… te amo, te he amado desde siempre aunque no me di cuenta hasta hace unos meses, siempre pensé que lo nuestro solo era un amor como el de hermanos, pensé que estaría enamorada de Ron, que lo quería a él pero no era así, Ron es muy bueno y comprensible conmigo pero no puedo hacerle más daño, ni engañarme a mi misma-  
- Yo… no se que decir Hermione… hasta hace unos días pensé que la única mujer en mi vida era Ginny, pero cuando Ron me dijo que os ibais a vivir juntos me entraron unos celos inexplicables, trate de excusarme pensando que solo quería protegerte de él, pero ¡demonios!, es mi mejor amigo, sé que no estaras con nadie mejor que con él, asi que vine con la única esperanza de averiguar que eran esos sentimientos que sentía, que era lo que no me dejaba dormir en paz y ahora lo tengo claro, te amo Hermione, te amo desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón.  
- ¡¡oh Harry!!, ¡¡me haces tan feliz!, llegué a pensar que sería un pecado amarte, que iria en contra de mi propia moral por que tu estas con Ginny y llegué a tratarme como la peor amiga del mundo por traicionarla en mis pensamientos, pero ya no puedo más, no puedo vivir sin ti- y con lagrimas en los ojos volvió a besarlo con lo que Harry ésta vez respondió adecuadamente.  
- Ahora toca lo peor… decírselo a Ron y a Ginny-  
- Bueno, en mi opinión creo que a Ron no le va a ser muy difícil la ruptura y Ginny, sinceramente no se como reaccionará, después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar por mi culpa… no sé como se lo va a tomar, mañana le escribiré una carta-  
Hermione y Harry permanecieron abrazados y besándose a cada rato, hasta que escucharon las llaves meterse en la cerradura y se separaron considerablemente.  
- Yo mejor los dejo solos- dijo Harry mientras se fue a su habitación.  
- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Ron  
- Si… ¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto Hermione levantándose y caminando por la sala, ya que estaba nerviosa y no sabía como iba a decírselo a Ron.  
- Pues… ¿no te lo dijo Harry?, me retrasé en clase y luego fui a casa de unos compañeros para tomar unas cervezas-  
- No, no me dijo nada con tus mentiras, te digo que hueles a perfume de mujer, ¿también había compañeras?-  
- Um… si.. había tres-  
- Mira Ronald… esto es absurdo, esto no funciona, creo que lo mejor es que nos demos un tiempo-  
- ¿Me vas a dejar?-  
- Es lo mejor-  
- ¡Como quieras!- dijo de mal humor y encerrándose en su cuarto dando un portazo.

19 años después…

En la estación de King kross se encontraba una pareja que se despedía de su hijo menor Albus Severus.  
- Tranquilo Albus, verás que todo lo que te contó tu hermana Rose no es cierto- le decía Harry a su hijo más querido.  
- Entonces, ¿no tendré que ir nadando 5 kilometros ni atravesar el bosque prohibido?-  
- Claro que no, cuando llegues, el tío Hagrid te estará esperando y te acompañará junto con los demás niños hasta el colegio, después el sombrero seleccionador te pondrá en una casa donde permanecerás los siete años que pases en Hogwarts-  
- ¿Y si no entro en Gryffindor?-  
- Seguiré estando orgulloso de ti-  
- ¿Aunque entre en slytherin?-  
- Aunque pertenezcas a Slytherin seguirás siendo el mismo Albus Severus para mi, pero debes estar seguro de lo que quieres, además siempre puedes pedirle al sombrero a que casa quieres pertenecer-  
- ¿de verdad?-  
- Yo lo hice-  
- Gracias papá-  
- Adios mamá- dijo el niño abrazando a su madre.  
- Cuidate mucho Albus, te veré en navidad-  
- Si mami, os echaré de menos- diciendo esto el niño se montó en el tren y el expreso partió hacia Hogwarts, al otro lado de la vía se encontraba Ginny Weasley del brazo de Neville Longbotton, dedicó una sonrisa a Harry y Hermione, e hizo un gesto de ir hacia ellos.  
- ¿Crees que Albus estará bien?- le dijo Hermione a su marido  
- Si, él es un chico fuerte, además en Hogwarts no le pasará nada, además, ahora tenemos la casa para nosotros dos-  
- Si, es cierto-  
- ¿se puede morir de felicidad?- le dijo la castaña  
- Creo que no o de lo contrario yo no estaría aquí contigo ahora mismo-  
- ¡oh Harry, eres un cielo!-  
- Será porque te amo, Hermione-  
- Yo también te amo Harry-  
Y así fue como el famoso niño que sobrevivió Harry Potter, terminó el resto de sus días junto a su compañera desde la niñez, aquella mujer cuyo amor tan profundo hacia Harry le hizo descubrir que existía la felicidad, que podría estar tranquilo durante el resto de sus días porque ya no tendría nada de que preocuparse.

FIN

3) AUTORA: CaRiToOo..!

EPILOGO "La furia de Harry"

La lluvia caía plácidamente sobre los sombreros de las personas. El viento apenas zumbaba en el ambiente, dando la impresión de que las gotas de agua fueran gigantes y que dolieran al contacto con el cuerpo. La parcial oscuridad del día infundía mas tristeza alrededor y en el interior de Harry la angustia se acrecentaba.  
Sintió la mano de Hermione en su brazo, llamándolo. Pero él no tenía intención de volverse, de apartarse de ese lugar. No quería irse. No quería desprenderse de su mejor amigo así, no así. Siempre pensó que sus vidas terminarían de otra forma. Ron debería estar parado en su lugar observando la tumba de él, y no Harry Potter llorando en el lecho de su mejor amigo.  
¿Cuantas cosas habían pasado? ¿Cuantas cosas habían vivido? ¿Cuantas cosas habían tenido en común? Ron era una parte de su alma, y despedirlo de esa forma terminaba de partirlo en dos.  
La fuerza que imprimió la mujer para llamar su atención lo sacó de sus pensamientos cumpliendo su objetivo.  
- ¿Harry? Amor, ya es hora de irnos. Nos resfriaremos si seguimos bajo la lluvia.- Harry Potter observó por unos momentos a la mujer que tenia a su lado. Sus delicadas manos le tomaban el antebrazo, sus desgarrados ojos se ocultaban tras un derroche de lagrimas, que provocaban su hinchazón y enrojecimiento. La piel de su cara se encontraba pálida y agrietada, sus desarmados bucles habían desaparecido para darle paso a un cabello canoso y corto, sus rojos labios de antaño estaban rectos y morados, seguramente por el frio que estaba padeciendo.  
El hombre despidió un suspiro con toda la intención de desahogar su pena y arrojó las flores que tan desesperadamente había sujetado durante toda la ceremonia de Luto.  
- ¿Sabes? Me hubiese gustado decirle gracias  
- Pero Harry, siempre nos vivías agradeciendo a Ron y a mi porque te ayudamos en…  
- No, no. Nunca le dije gracias por hacerse a un lado, nunca le pedí perdón por alejarte de él, por haberme enamorado de ti cuando estaban juntos.  
Hermione sonrió dejando escapar una lágrima traviesa. Analizó a Harry Potter mientras lo dejaba pensar.  
Las gafas continuaban en el mismo lugar de siempre, y tras estas sus redondas orbes verdes refulgían gracias al hechizo de impermeabilidad. Su cabeza estaba gacha, con la vista clavada en la hierba y sus hombros caídos permitían denotar toda la desdicha que le llenaba. Sus brazos tendían a sus costados y el grueso sobretodo dejaba ver sus manos de papel arrugado. Hermione se percató de que Harry tenía algo en su palma y arrugó el entrecejo para demostrar su cambio de humor.  
- Harry james Potter! ¿De donde has sacado eso?- gritó con su voz apagada por los años y chillona por naturalidad.  
- ¿Que? ¿De que hablas Hermione?- preguntó Harry tomándose sus manos detrás de la espalda y enfrentando a la mujer para impedir que esta pudiera ver lo que escondía  
- ¡No te hagas Harry, eso le pertenece a Hugo! ¡Se lo dejó en el testamento!  
- No entiendo a lo que te refieres- volvió a contradecirla sin poder evitar sonreír de costado.  
- ¿No estas demasiado mayorcito para jugar con eso?- inquirió poniendo sus brazos en jarra sobre su cadera mas ancha de lo que había sido desde que tuvo sus hijos.  
- No hay edad para divertirse Hermione- fue lo que le respondió traviesamente inclinándose hacia delante para acercarse a su rostro.  
- ¡HEY!- chillo la mujer y abrazó al hombre para plantarle un beso, que Harry consiguió evadir escrutando alrededor. Pero Hermione no se sintió ofendida, ya que había aprovechado el abrazo para tomar el objeto que se escondía tras su espalda.  
Harry sintió el tirón en su mano pero no pudo hacer nada para que la ex castaña lo agarrara.  
- ¡HEY!- exclamó ahora el mago sorprendido por la rapidez de ella.  
- ¡Eres peor que James y Albus juntos cuando eran niños!- le reprendió la mujer taladrando con sus ojos marrones los verdes de él.  
- Esta bien- razonó- se lo devolveré a Hugo cuando lleguemos a casa. Vámonos, o nos volverán a internar por el resfriado que nos pesquemos-  
Ahora fue Hermione quien no cedió en el pedido de Harry, le lanzó una mirada de tristeza contenida, y acarició el objeto que reposaba en su mano.  
- Quizás podamos… usarlo… antes de dárselo a nuestro yerno.  
Harry respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y de un vistazo visualizó el cementerio. A través de las tumbas las personas se alejaban cautelosamente. Algunos con paraguas, otros con hechizos para evitar mojarse, tapados con sus túnicas u ocultas bajo el brazo de su pareja, no importaba como, pero se podía sentir el desasosiego que invadía la tierra sagrada, y pesaba en cada corazón roto que seguía latiendo. Pudo ver a Rose respondiendo a unas incomodas preguntas que le hacían los reporteros, mas allá Lily, su hija, se abrazaba a Hugo y Albus se mantenía de pie con un paraguas sobre los hijos de éstos dos, James charlaba con Ginny y Luna bajo un árbol, y Malfoy sobre silla de ruedas se refugiaba en su burbuja lanzándole miradas de soslayo cada vez que algún niño pasaba corriendo cerca suyo sin poder evitar jugar con sus primos en una situación así.  
Todos se veían tristes, pero tenían una gran voluntad que la muerte de Ron sólo iba a fortalecer mas a cada uno de ellos.  
Hermione se lo entregó con manos temblorosas y retrocedió unos pasos para poder contemplar mejor el fenómeno que ahora se iba a producir.  
Harry tomó el desilusionador y lo accionó tragando en grueso. De la punta del aparato surgieron tres esferas de luz brillante, y se alzaron por encima de sus cabezas.  
Hermione no pudo evitar sollozar cuando sus gastadas pupilas reconocieron las imágenes que cada una portaba.

Tres rostros le devolvían la mirada a los dos ancianos.

Tres rostros sonrientes.

Tres rostros alegres.

Tres rostros conocidos

Ellos tres.

Harry, Ron y Hermione.

De repente las bolas se fusionaron y emitieron un brillo segador, que llamo la atención de los presentes.  
- Ya sabia Harry Potter que no ibas a poder controlar tu manía de quedarte con todo lo mío.- les hablo la voz de Ron cuando su rostro se visualizó en el deprimido cielo.- ¿como decirte esto hermano? Seguramente cuando veas esto será porque yo estaré enterrado bajo unas cuantas capas de tierra y con los gusanos investigando mi cuerpo.  
- Quiero que cuides de mis nietos como si fueran los tuyos, aunque se que lo son, quiero decir, que los protejas doblemente, por ti y por mi, quiero que le digas a Mi hermana y al estúpido hurón que tiene como marido que no se oliven de sacar a pasear a mi hermosa araña y a Rose que leí su informe sobre los Gremmlins y que me encantó aunque le dije que me había dado miedo. Quiero que le digas a mi hijo que le enseñe a jugar al ajedrez mágico a mi nieto. Quiero que cuides de Luna, que le digas que la amo tanto como desde la primera vez que la vi, o mejor como cuando le pregunte de casarnos juntos.  
- A tus hijos que le enseñen a sus hijos a hacer las cosas mas terribles como lo hacían fred y George.  
- Y a Hermione que continua siendo la mujer mas inteligente que conozco y eso que soy lo suficiente viejo como para conocer a muchas personas.  
- A ti Harry… ¿que te puedo decir que no te dije antes? No te pongas celoso porque llegué por primera vez antes que tu a algún lugar, te voy a esperar como vos siempre hiciste conmigo.  
- Ahh… y de nada hermano. Ya sabes de lo que te hablo- hablo guiñando un ojo pícaramente. Al siguiente segundo la esfera se apagó y la lluvia volvió a caer sobre los ancianos que ahora se encontraban abrazados tratando de ahogar su pena.  
- Ohhh ¡Harry! ¡Se fue! ¡Ron se fue!- le susurraba Hermione como si recién cayera en la cuenta de lo que había pasado.  
- Lo se hermi, lo se- intentaba consolarla- ya no somos el trío de oro- expresó con una sonrisa amarga- pero te tengo a ti, a lo que siempre he querido. Te amo y ni el paso del tiempo ha cambiado eso. Te amaré aunque sea el próximo en cruzar la línea.  
- ¡Basta! No digas eso, somos viejos, pero nos mantendremos unos años mas juntos, nuestro amor nos mantendrá juntos- soltó reprimiendo sus hipidos y observando a su marido.  
Él mantenía su mandíbula apretada, en una clara expresión de rabia, de furia por encontrarse en esa situación.  
- Te amo- le repitió sobre sus labios y luego se hundió en su boca.  
Harry se tranquilizó, esa mujer era su paz, su equilibrio, su única salvación del sufrimiento que había dejado la muerte de Ron, por ella había pasado peleando su vida, por ella había vivido su vida.  
La amaba con todo su corazón, y se prometió que ni la muerte seria capaz de hacerle olvidar todos los sentimientos que sentía por ella.  
Se apartó suavemente de su esposa y guardó el desilusionador en el bolsillo de su sobretodo negro.  
Comenzó a caminar junto a Hermione por entre las lapidas leyendo de vez en cuanto nombres conocidos de los caídos en la guerra de Hogwarts.  
Snape, Longbottom, Sprout, George Weasly, Tom Riddle. Se paró frente a esta ultima y la escrutó unos cuantos segundos.  
- Vamos Harry, ya perdimos mucho tiempo- le rogó y obedeciendo continuó su paso ya sin observar a ningún lugar y dejándose llevar por la arrugada mano que sostenía la suya. Ya nadie mas que ella suscitaría en él algún sentimiento. Solo sentía el amor que ella le brindaba.

Ya no sentía odio.

Ya no sentía rencor.

Ya no sentía dolor.

Ya nadie volvería a ver sufrimiento en sus ojos.

Ni la furia de Harry.

FIN

4) AUTORA: yannypotter

EPÍLOGO: "La furia de Harry"

Ya habían pasado exactamente 15 años de la caída del señor tenebroso, esa misma mañana, en la que el "elegido" Harry James Potter había derrotado al gran Lord Voldemort, en los terrenos de Hogwarts, 15 años en los que por fin reinaba la paz.  
Magos sin prejuicios, sangres puras e "impuros" o hijos de padre muggles unidos.

Una familia avanzaba rápidamente por la estación king cross, unas cabelleras pelinegras y castañas, se dirigían hacia la estación 9 ¾ , ya en ella  
Se encuentran con la flia. Weasley, Ron con sus 32 años ,jefe del departamento de aurores, casado felizmente con Luna Lovegood-Weasley tenían dos hermosos hijos, Alex de 13 años, idéntico a su padre y Rose, la viva imagen de su madre, pero con los ojos de Ron, (de 11 años), también en aquella estación se encontraba la flia. Malfoy . Draco, siempre con ese aspecto sombrío pero a la vez muy sexy, había cambiado completamente, tanto así que termino casándose con Ginny Weasley, la cual le había dado a su tan ansiado heredero, Scorpius Malfoy, de 13 años, era la viva imagen de Draco, arrogante y egocéntrico, finalmente la flia. Potter se había sumado a ese grupo de personas, Harry Potter, seguía siendo un apuesto moreno de ojos verdes esmeraldas con sus 32 años, el gran ministro de la magia, sí, luego de tanto insistir ( por parte de Ron) termino aceptando el puesto, casado con su mejor amiga, la mujer de su vida, Hermione Jane Granger Potter, una mujer hermosísima, seguía siendo esa tierna hermione,-aunque a veces dejaba de ser tan tierna- mas cuando James se metía en líos , si el pequeño James, había heredado el carácter de su abuelo, era todo un bromista, siempre que en Hogwarts sucedía algo relevante, tenia la firma de James Sirius Potter, el buscador mas efectivo de Hogwarts,- todo un Potter- con sus 13 años, era un hermoso castaño de ojos color miel, la viva imagen de su madre, pero con el carácter de su padre, a este le sigue Albus Severus Potter de 12 años, idéntico a su padre, moreno, de ojos verdes esmeraldas, en fin era el vivo reflejo de harry, heredo la inteligencia de su madre y la pasión por el Quidditch de su padre, y por ultimo Lily Jane Potter una hermosa niña de 11 años, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes esmeraldas, inteligente y algo rebelde, la perfecta mezcla entre ambos, en fin los Potter´s, los Weasley´s y los Malfoy´s, eran las familias mas respetadas del mundo mágico, tenían una maravillosa relación, sí un potter y un malfoy podían llevarse bien, hasta se podría decir que eran amigos, todo era posible, al fin Harry consiguió la tranquilidad, la mujer de su vida y a la familia que tanto anhelaba y que próximamente tendría un nuevo integrante.  
Todo era tranquilidad y siguió así por años… sin esa abrumadora oscuridad , que por años invadió la vida de Harry James Potter Evans.

Fin.

5) AUTORA: Motoko Cydalima

--  
Nota aclaratoria: No hay escena del beso entre Hermione y Ron durante la batalla final.

Nota aclaratoria 2: En esta versión, contrario a lo que JKR dijo en alguna ocasión, si hay educación después de Hogwarts. En este caso, la Academia de Aurores.

Nota aclaratoria 3: Este no es mi mejor trabajo xD

EPILOGO

Un joven alto de cabello negro azabache completamente alborotado caminaba apresuradamente por el largo pasillo, no podía dejar de maldecirse mentalmente por haberse quedado dormido una vez más, y precisamente ese día... el primero del semestre. Apretó el paso y al doblar el recodo dio alcance a un pelirrojo y a una castaña.

- ¡Ron! - le llamó y el joven pelirrojo se detuvo, mirándole con expresión divertida - ¿por qué no me despertaste? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo que los tres retomaban el camino con un paso más tranquilo.  
- Lo hice - respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros - que volvieras a quedarte dormido no es mi problema, amigo.  
- ¿A qué hora te dormiste? - preguntó Hermione mientras entrelazaba una mano con la de Harry.  
- Ni idea, como a las cinco, supongo - la respuesta de Harry vino acompañada con una sonrisa apenada.

Harry y Hermione llevaban saliendo tres años. A todos había tomado por sorpresa la noticia, pues Harry siempre había parecido ir en serio con Ginny, sin embargo ambos se dieron cuenta de que su relación no podría funcionar, después de todo y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Harry porque fuera de otra manera, él veía a Ginny como la hermanita de Ron, aquella niña a la que salvó de morir cuando ésta sólo tenía once años de edad. Más que amor, lo que sentía por ella era cariño. Además, como Harry le dijo a Hermione en una ocasión, siempre había estado enamorado de ella, desde aquella ocasión en la que reparó sus anteojos en el tren, siendo sólo unos pequeños de once años.  
Ahora Ginny salía con un chico francés primo de Fleur, y al parecer su relación iba viento en popa.

- ¿Por qué tan temprano? - preguntó Hermione divertida.  
- Simplemente perdí la noción del tiempo, es todo - respondió Harry sonriéndole, y Hermione supo que estaba mintiendo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione seguían siendo el Trío de Oro a pesar de que ya no estaban en Hogwarts. Ahora los tres vestían las túnicas grises de la Academia de Aurores del Ministerio, de la cuál eran alumnos desde hacía cuatro años, portando con orgullo las pequeñas insignias en color dorado que indicaban que se encontraban en su último año en aquel lugar, el más difícil sin duda alguna, pero ellos eran buenos estudiantes, bastante hábiles cabe mencionar. Físicamente estaban bastante cambiados. Los años le habían sentado bien a Hermione. Su cabello antes indomable era ahora cascada de ondas castañas que le llegaba por encima de la cintura, por las mañanas solía dejarse suelto el cabello, pero cuando llegaba la hora de la práctica siempre lo trenzaba para que así no le molestara. Ron seguía siendo alto, al menos más que Harry, y llevaba el cabello largo como en su momento lo llevó Bill. Por su parte, Harry se veía menos flaco y con más músculo que antes, y eso se debía principalmente al arduo entrenamiento que debían seguir todos los días.  
La vida como futuros aurores era mejor de lo que habrían podido esperar. En los últimos años, más específicamente desde que Voldemort había sido derrocado, sus vidas (pues no solo era la de Harry) habían pasado de ser relativamente normales a desastrosamente famosas, pues los tres eran conocidos como salvadores del mundo mágico, obviamente Harry por sus hazañas anteriores y por haber derrotado a Voldemort seguía siendo el más conocido de los tres, pero los otros dos ya no eran más "los amigos de Harry Potter", sino que incluso sus nombres se leían en los libros de texto. Los dos primeros años habían sido difíciles para ellos, pues fueran a donde fueran les miraban y eran acosados por las personas; ahora tal parecía que los ánimos habían menguado, eran conocidos, si, pero ya no acosados, y eso era algo que los tres agradecían desde lo más profundo de sus almas.  
Al llegar a la cafetería de la Academia se sentaron en su mesa de siempre.

- Las clases serán más difíciles ahora, ¿no? - comentó Ron tomando una tostada.  
- Supongo - agregó Hermione - pocos son los alumnos que llegan a este punto, muchos desisten a lo largo del camino.  
- Pero nosotros no lo haremos - declaró Harry convencido de sus palabras - ya llegamos hasta este punto, es solo un año, así que no podemos rendirnos ahora, no importa qué tan difícil sea lo que venga, lo superaremos.  
- Así se habla, amigo - sonrió Ron.  
- Si, tienes razón - coincidió Hermione - a pesar de eso, no creo que ayer por la noche estuvieras estudiando precisamente, ¿verdad Harry?

Harry supo en ese momento que Hermione quería una respuesta sincera, y él simplemente no se la podía negar.

- En realidad... estuve hablando con Teddy a través del espejo.  
- Pero sólo a tí se te ocurre hablar con Teddy hasta ese momento, Harry - le regañó Hermione - los niños como él deberían dormir temprano y no trasnochar sólo porque su irresponsable padrino tuvo la idea de hablar con él a altas horas de la noche.  
- Has de saber, Hermione - intervino Ron - que Teddy fue quien se la pasó hablando todo el tiempo. Al menos hasta que yo me fui a dormir, y eso fue a las once y media.  
- ¿Y de qué puede hablar un niño de cinco años hasta las cinco de la mañana? - preguntó Hermione.  
- De todo y de nada - respondió Harry - pero es genial hablar con él... es tan despreocupado con las cosas, ¿sabes que ya vuela en la escoba que le regalé? - rió un poco - Andrómeda me regañará la próxima vez que vaya de visita, estoy seguro... - se quedó en silencio un momento, y finalmente agregó:  
- Cinco años, ¿eh?

Ron y Hermione se quedaron en silencio. Habían pasado cinco años desde que el mundo mágico volvió a tener paz.  
Cinco años...  
Esos cinco años habían pasado uno tras otro y ahora la guerra que azotó al mundo mágico con tanta intensidad, así como una brava tormenta en alta mar, sin piedad para quienes la vivieron, no era más que un recuerdo en la mente de quienes la habían vivido y un hecho histórico que las nuevas generaciones conocían a través de los nuevos, y mejorados, libros de Historia de la Magia, en los cuales se narraba la hazaña que Harry Potter, "el niño que vivió", "el elegido" y ahora el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, y de todas las personas que, de una manera u otra, habían ayudado a vencer al mago oscuro más poderoso de toda la historia.  
Nadie mencionó jamás la historia de las Reliquias.  
Se apresuraron a terminar con su desayuno, pues la primera clase estaba por comenzar. Tenían un largo y, sobre todo, difícil año por delante. Antes de salir de la cafetería, Ron se acercó a Harry y lo tomó de la parte de atrás de la túnica, se acercó a él y le susurró:

- ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?  
- Eh... no se, Ron - respondió Harry con un sonrojo cubriendo su rostro - no presiones.  
- ¿Qué hacen ahí? - preguntó Hermione, quien se encontraba unos cuantos pasos por delante - ¡llegaremos tarde!

Los tres apretaron el paso y llegaron al aula de Pociones Avanzadas. Esa clase siempre hacía que Harry recordara a Snape, sorprendentemente con nostalgia, y también con admiración. Miró a Hermione, quien como siempre ocupaba el asiento a su lado, Ron se volteó desde el escritorio de en frente, con sólo mover los labios formó la palabra "cobarde".  
Harry le dedicó una mirada enojada. Miró de reojo a Hermione y suspiró. No era cobarde, sólo era que lo que planeaba hacer era demasiado... difícil para él.  
Tomó la pluma y la mojó en el tintero. Garabateó rápidamente y le entregó un mensaje a Hermione. Ella tomó el trozo de pergamino con curiosidad y lo abrió lentamente.

_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?  
_  
Miró a Harry mientras sentía cómo su corazón latía como nunca antes. Buscó la mirada de Harry, quien se limitó a señalar al frente.  
La clase había comenzado.

FIN.

6) AUTOR: Zan Potter

Dedicado a: Xapy

EPILOGO: "Libre"

La varita cayó sobre su mano izquierda y el rayo verde que iba hacia él terminó dando el pecho de Voldemort, acabando de esta manera 18 años de sufrimiento. Poco a poco Harry veía como el que le había sacado las cosas que más quería caía al suelo derrotado por su propio hechizo. Hagrid y el señor Weasley se acercaron al cuerpo del Señor Oscuro para confirmar si era cierto lo que sus ojos veían.

El moreno soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó a pensar tranquilamente todo lo que pasó en esos minutos, el resto alternaban sus miradas de Harry a Voldemort sin entender como Harry no cantaba victoria después de todo lo que esta batalla le quitó.

_-Todo terminó,_ susurró por fin mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro en recuerdo de sus padres, de Sirius, de Dumbledore, y de los amigos que perdió a lo largo de los años. Y en su cara se dibuja una sonrisa sincera y de felicidad reflejaba sus diferentes emociones. Ya que lo que él más quería seguía con vida y eso fue gracias a la mentira que habían logrado crear. Levantó lentamente su cabeza y la vio, -nuestra mentira se acabó, volvió a susurrar. _–Soy libre.  
_  
Hermione que lo había estado mirando todo este tiempo, leyó sus labios y agachó su cabeza en señal de afirmación, luego también sonrió sin que nadie lo note.

Harry se paró después de unos minutos, y Ginny fue corriendo hacia él para besarlo pero el moreno logró evitarlo.

_-Ginny perdona, pero no.  
_  
La pelirroja lo miraba sin entender, _-Otra vez será, suerte,_ susurró Harry y dio vuelta para seguir su camino.

_-No te entiendo,_ dijo Ginny fingiendo dolor.

_-Te estoy diciendo que ya no me mires a mí, mira a tus costados... tal vez ahí encuentres lo que yo no puedo darte,_ pidió Harry sin detenerse, mientras que Ginny miraba a sus costados, a la derecha Neville la observaba atentamente y a la izquierda Malfoy apoyaba sus piernas en una mesa y se recostaba cómodamente en su silla. _–¿Y ahora qué hago?, _se preguntó.

La castaña también empezó a caminar en dirección a Harry con una sonrisa en su cara, Ron había entendido todo y quiso detener su avance pero Luna lo evitó. _–Déjala ir,_ dijo la rubia.

_-No tengo otra opción, ¿verdad?, _preguntó el pelirrojo tomando su mano.

_-Cuando lo sientas lo mismo que yo, puedo ser una opción o algo más,_ dijo Luna con naturalidad.

_-Lo sé, _reconoció Ron sacando una sonrisa.

Harry y Hermione llegaron al medio del Gran Comedor donde el cuerpo de Voldemort yacía sin vida, lo rodearon como estudiando la situación. _–Ya está, terminó,_ dijo Hermione.

_-Sí, ya sé. Sólo es que cuesta un poco caer. _Pero por suerte terminó, dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos, esa era la forma que habían elegido para mostrar su amor a escondidas de todos. Pero ya no había necesidad de seguir ocultándolo, de seguir mintiendo. Ya nada malo podía pasar.

Harry bajó su mirada de los ojos hasta los labios de la castaña y la besó, no era la primera vez que se besaban, ya que lo hacían hace ya cuatro años pero siempre a escondidas. Pero ahora se sentían libres de poder demostrarlo, sin miedo, sin culpa y sin nadie que los molestara.

19 años después:

_-Apresúrate Harry, se quejó Hermione, -vamos a llegar tarde.  
_  
_-Tranquila amor, el tren no se va a ir sin James, _rió Harry mientras cargaba a su otra hija sobre sus hombros.

-_Es cierto mamá el tren no va a partir sin el hijo de Harry Potter,_ bromeó James, que era igual a su padre salvo por sus ojos.

_-Del tal palo tal astilla,_ susurró la castaña.

_-Te escuché,_ se quejaron ambos Potter.

_-Jajaja,_ rió la más pequeña de los Potter.

_-Cállate Mariana,_ dijo James.

-_NO ME LLAMES POR MI NOMBRE,_ gritó la chica, que físicamente era igual a su madre, pero tenía los ojos verdes de Harry.

_-¿Había necesidad de gritar asi?, _preguntó Harry tapándose las orejas.

_-Perdón papi, pero sabes que no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre.  
_  
_-Bueno la próxima vez trata de gritar para otro lado,_ dijo el moreno moviendo la cabeza hacia su derecha donde estaba ubicado Ron.

_-Tío Ron, ustedes también están llegando tarde, _dijo Mariana.

_-Es que Luna se puso a buscar un Snorckack de Asta Arrugada, por eso tardamos,_ se excusó el pelirrojo.

Por fin llegaron al Expreso, James y Fred, el hijo de Ron y Luna, encabezaban la fila. Listos para su primera experiencia en Hogwarts. Ginny y Neville también habían llegado acompañando a su hijo Frank, quien llevaba a un sapo llamado Trevor en sus manos.

-_James esto te será de mucha ayuda en Hogwarts, _dijo Harry sacando un mapa de su bolsillo.

_-¿Qué es?.  
_  
_-Un mapa, uno muy especial que te dice donde están todas las personas en Hogwarts. Para abrirlo debes decir "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas", y una vez que hayas terminado "Travesura realizada". ¿Entendido?.  
_  
-_Sí, gracias papá,_ dijo James al mismo tiempo que Trevor escapaba de las manos de su amo y caía en el medio de él y su amigo pelirrojo.

_-¿De quién es esto?, _preguntó una joven castaña atrapando al reptil.

-_Es de nuestro amigo Frank,_ se apresuró a decir James. –_Por cierto, soy James Potter,_ saludó extendiendo su mano.

_-Se quien eres, he leído mucho de tu padre. Y eres igual a él salvo...  
_  
-_Por los ojos,_ dijo el moreno con fastidio.

-_Yo soy Fred Weasley, _se presentó esta vez el pelirrojo.

_-Jane Glendews, _saludó la chica sin dejar de mirar a James.

A lo lejos Harry, Hermione y Ron veían el nacimiento del nuevo trío dorado. _-¿Les parece familiar?,_ preguntó Harry.

_-Sí,_ contestó Ron. _–Y veo que mi hijo ya encontró novia.  
_  
-No lo creo, es obvio que esa chica terminará con James, dijo Hermione.

-_Exacto, ni tú te crees eso Ron,_ dijo Harry.

_-¿Cómo están seguros?, _preguntó el pelirrojo.

Harry y Hermione tuvieron una nueva mirada cómplice y sonrieron antes de decir, _-Por experiencia propia Ron._

FIN


	7. Chapter 7

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

7) AUTORA: yësygranger30

EPÍLOGO : "La furia de Harry"

Desde la última batalla contra Voldemort habían pasado dos meses, y tan sólo faltaba uno para que terminara su estadía en Hogwarts. Todo parecía tan tranquilo tras haber derrotado a aquel mago que causó tantas muertes y dolor en el mundo mágico. Todos estaban felices, si omitimos una cosa... los exámenes finales.  
Todos, menos Hermione Granger los odiaban, y a pesar de lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, los profesores no cancelaron los exámenes. Con McGonagall en la dirección del colegio, era algo difícil de esperarlo.  
-¡Necesitamos tu ayuda Herms! - le decían desesperados sus dos amigos. La chica siempre reía por dentro al verlos así, pero siempre se mostraba seria.  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... - decía Hermione resignándose antes las suplicas de los chicos - Déjenme ir a buscar algunos libros a la biblioteca y ahora regreso. Mientras tanto, a ustedes les convendría ir haciendo algo de tarea, o sino no llegarán a hacerlas a tiempo. - les decía imponente.  
Hermione salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Los dos chicos se quedaron en la sala común de Gryffindor, en donde se preparaban para estudiar.  
-Oye Harry... - dijo Ron - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - el moreno asintió con la cabeza - Dime... ¿qué ocurre con Ginny? - dijo el pelirrojo tartamudeando. Harry dejó de mover sus libros sobre la mesa sorprendido por la pregunta de su amigo, pero no levantó su mirada  
-Ron, yo...  
-No tienes que contestarme si no quieres - lo interrumpió el pelirrojo al notar el nerviosismo en su amigo -, pero es que hace unos días atrás la he visto algo ausente... aunque ahora ya se encuentra mejor.  
Harry sonrió y levantó la mirada. A pesar de que odiaba los celos, no sintió lo mismo en esa situación. Entendía por qué Ron se comportaba así: Ginny era su hermana menor, y era lógico que se preocupara por ella.  
-No pasa nada con Ginny... - empezó a decir el moreno, pero ahora mirándolo a la cara - Ya no ocurre nada...  
-Quieres decir que... ¿ya no sientes nada por ella? - preguntó Ron al no comprender muy bien la indirecta del chico  
-Siento cosas por ellas, pero ninguna es amor... En este último tiempo en que no estuvimos juntos, comprendí que yo la quiero como parte de mi familia, pero sólo así como una prima. - explicó Harry - Y hasta podría decirte que como a una hermana.  
-Si, y besaste a tu hermana menor... - dijo riendo el pelirrojo. Harry no pudo evitar reír también. Le costaba creer que Ron estaba tomando así la situación, con calma - Pero has hablado con ella, ¿verdad?  
-Si Ron. Le he explicado todo y lo ha entendido muy bien. - dijo Harry, aún sonriéndole  
-¿Puedo... preguntarte otra cosa? - dijo luego Ron. El moreno asintió con la cabeza - ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso?  
En ese momento, Hermione entró en la sala común, "interrumpiendo" la conversación de los chicos. Pasó al lado de ellos, y dejó la pila de libros que traía en las manos sobre la mesa. Luego fue hacia otro de los escritorios, buscando plumas y pergaminos.  
-¿Es que acaso hay alguien más? - preguntó Ron en voz baja, acercándose al moreno. Éste se sorprendió tanto por la inesperada pregunta de su amigo, que se sonrojó. Ron también lo hizo, pues se asombró a si mismo de estar haciéndole esa pregunta. Los chicos se sentaron y Hermione también lo hizo. Miró a Harry y Ron, bajó la mirada, y luego volvió a mirarlos, levantando una de sus cejas.  
-¿Qué? ¿Tienen calor? - preguntó Herms, al pensar que los chicos estaban acalorados en la habitación. Ron y Harry se echaron a reír. La chica los miró confundida, pero omitió las risas de los chicos. Luego, comenzaron a repasar todas y cada una de las cosas que habían visto ese año en el colegio, el último año en Hogwarts.  
Era la tardecita cuando comenzaron, y aún cuando era de noche seguían repasando. Neville les había llevado algunos apetitivos a la hora de la cena, puesto que no bajarían a la sala hasta que terminaran. Así lo impuso Hermione.  
Ron estiró sus brazos y bostezó. Estaba muy cansado. Luego apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa, entrelazándolos, y puso su cabeza en ellos, tapándose la cara.  
-Si vas a quedarte así, sería mejor si te fueras a dormir. - le dijo Hermione mirándolo. A pesar de que se había pasado días estudiando en toda su vida, se podía ver claramente que sus ojos estaban cansados, al igual que los de Harry. No como los de Ron, los de él tan sólo daban a conocer su pereza y sus poquísimas ganas de estudiar.  
-Creo que tienes razón... - dijo Ron levantándose de su asiento - Mejor me voy a dormir a mi camita, mientras ustedes se quedan estudiando toooda la noche... - dijo casi burlándose  
-Pero al menos aprobaremos el examen. - rió Harry. Herms no pudo evitar reír también.  
-Si, si... como ustedes digan. - dijo Ron saliendo de la habitación, para dirigirse a su recámara.  
Harry y Hermione se quedaron en la sala común, practicando. Sorpresivamente, aunque los dos estaban igual de cansados, la primera en bostezar fue Herms.  
-Tengo que admitir que estudiar para estos exámenes es muy agotador... - dijo la chica riendo, al notar la extrañeza del chico  
-Tal vez... - empezó Harry - deberíamos terminar de estudiar mañana.  
Hermione lo miró sonriente, porque al fin haya dicho eso.  
-Así será entonces. - contestó la castaña. Los dos chicos empezaron a acomodar el lío de hojas que habían dejado desparramadas por todos lados. Cuando por fin terminaron, decidieron irse a dormir.  
Harry se comportó nervioso esa tarde, cada vez que Hermione se le ponía demasiado cerca para explicarle algo, o simplemente cuando se reía. Y ella, no se quedaba atrás. Había notado el extraño comportamiento del chico, y eso la ponía más nerviosa. Pero en esos momentos, luego de haber terminado de estudiar, estaba pálida.  
Harry se quedó parado observando a Hermione mientras esta se alejaba de él. Notaba como las caderas de su amiga se movían de un lado hacia otro, volviéndolo loco. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Hermione Granger era su mejor amiga y le estaba admirando la figura! Bueno, pero después de todo, era una chica. Era inevitable no notar su presencia cada vez que se pasaba delante de él... ¿no?  
De pronto, Hermione se paró en seco y empezó a tambalearse. Estaba a punto de caerse de espaldas, pero Harry alanzó a sujetarla. Ella quedó con la espalda curvada hacia atrás, mientras que el chico la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos por la espalda. Además, él estaba inclinado hacia delante quedando a sólo unos centímetros del rostro de la chica. Con la mirada, pasó de sus ojos hacia los labios de la chica, y viceversa. Ella tenía la mirada fija en los ojos del moreno, y se le podía notar el sonrojo de sus mejillas por la situación. Harry no pudo soportar la tentación de querer besar los tiernos labios de la chica, y se acercó, despacio, hacia ella. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y sus corazones latían como nunca lo habían hecho. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, cuando...  
-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! - le decía Harry sacudiéndola levemente sobre el sofá de la sala común, intentando que se despertara. Resulta que la chica se había desmayado sobre los brazos de su amigo (a quien estaba a punto de besar) y ahora éste intentaba que reaccionara. Luego de varios minutos intentándolo, Hermione por fin abrió los ojos.  
-Harry... - susurró la chica llevándose la mano a la frente, al verlo a sentado a su lado  
-Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó un preocupado Ron, que estaba detrás del sillón  
-Si dejaras de gritar - volvió a susurrar la chica -, y de girar...  
Harry y Ron se miraron confundidos  
-Se ve que estás muy mareada... - dijo el moreno sonriendo  
-Si. No deberías haber dejado de comer. - lo siguió el pelirrojo regañándola  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dejado de comer? - dijo un sorprendido y confundido Harry  
-Tenía que estudiar... - dijo la castaña cerrando los ojos con fuerza por la jaqueca que tenía  
-Nada justifica, Hermione Jane Granger, que dejes de comer. ¡Ni siquiera una muerte! - ahora fue Harry  
-Shhh - les dijo a ambos y sacudiendo su mano derecha, intentando hacer que se callaran  
-Ahora mismo iré a buscarte algo para que comas. - dijo Ron saliendo del lugar  
-Ron, no es... - empezó a decir, pero este ya se había ido - Harry, dile que no es necesario, que ya me siento mejor.  
-Herms, si no te alimentas bien, el día de los exámenes te sentirás tan mal que no podrás hacerlos. - le dijo Harry  
-Más de uno quisiera eso... - dijo la castaña, riendo  
-Bueno, pero yo no. Nunca querría que te pasara algo. - dijo el moreno, sonrojándose. Hermione se quedó estupefacta. No era la primera vez que Harry le decía algo así, pero esta vez había algo diferente en él, tal vez era su preocupación, su entonación... o simplemente, sus sentimientos. ¿Nuevos, quizás? ¿O tan sólo diferentes? Esos pensamientos la hacían marearse.  
Ron llegó con un plato lleno de comida que, más que los gustos de Hermione, parecían los de él. Los dos chicos la obligaron a comer. Cuando se sintió satisfecha y ya estaba mejor, su color normal había vuelto a su rostro. Los tres fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, y cuando Harry estaba quedándose dormido, sintió que Ron le estaba chistando  
-Harry, ¿estás dormido? - le preguntó el pelirrojo. El moreno se dio la vuelta en la cama, y al ver a su amigo sentado en la cama, se sentó él también.  
-¿Qué sucede Ron? - preguntó Harry algo dormido, pero preocupado por el repentino llamado de Ron  
-Hay alguien más, ¿no es así? - preguntó  
-¿Qué? - dijo Harry, sin entender la pregunta de Ron  
-Estás enamorado de otra chica, por eso la dejaste a mi hermana. - dijo el pelirrojo  
-Ron... no pensé que te tomarías tan mal las cosas. - dijo Harry, preocupado por la reacción del pelirrojo  
-¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó Ron aún sin expresión (más que la de dormido) en el rostro - Lo tuyo con Ginny no es de mi incumbencia, a no ser que la lastimes. - aclaró - Tan sólo quiero que me digas quién es la chica  
-¿Qué chica? - preguntó nervioso Harry, haciéndose el incomprendido  
-De la que estás enamorado y por la cual dejaste a Ginny.  
-Ron, yo no... - quiso decir el moreno intentando convencerlo, pero su amigo no cayó en su engaño  
-Vamos Harry. Soy tu mejor amigo, y sé que estás enamorado de una chica. Tan sólo dime quién es. - dijo Ron con una sonrisa satisfactoria.  
-No vas a dejar de preguntarme hasta que te lo diga, ¿verdad? - Dijo Harry, quien lo miró con una mueca en los labios. El pelirrojo lo miró directo a los ojos, y negó con la cabeza - Está bien... - comenzó el moreno, y lo que dijo a continuación hizo que el pelirrojo se echara a reír - Es Hermione.  
-¡Qué buena broma! - dijo Ron aún entre carcajadas. Harry lo miró con una de sus cejas levantadas, y mirándolo seriamente. Cuando su amigo logró controlar su risa, vio el rostro del moreno.  
-No estabas bromeando... - dijo Ron poniendo en su cara una expresión "Lo-siento-por-favor-no-me-mates" y luego esbozó una falsa sonrisa - ¿o si?  
Harry se pasó la mano por la cara, en señal de irritación.  
-No, no estabas bromeando. - concluyó Ron finalmente. Su amigo negó con la cabeza - ¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta de lo que sientes? - preguntó confundido  
-Hace algunos meses... antes de decidir terminar mi relación con Ginny.  
-Por eso la dejaste... - adivinó Ron  
-Si. Mis sentimientos por Herms iban creciendo cada día más, y sabía que me iba a ser imposible evitarlos. No quería lastimar a tu hermana... por eso. - explicó Harry  
-No te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente. - lo apoyó Ron - ¿Y ella? - preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio  
-¿Quién?  
-Hermione  
-¿Qué sucede con ella?  
-¿Siente lo mismo por ti? - preguntó crispado. A veces Harry podía llegar a ser demasiado irritante  
-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No le he dicho lo que siento. - contestó el moreno  
-¿Y qué estás esperando? ¿A que ella venga y te diga que está enamorada de ti? Harry, ambos sabemos que ella no haría eso, ni aunque verdaderamente sintiera algo por ti. - dijo Ron crudamente. Su amigo lo miró de mala gana  
-Gracias por darme ánimos. - soltó Harry con ironía  
-¿Qué? - le reprimió el pelirrojo tras verle la cara de amargado - Tan sólo estoy siendo honesto contigo  
-Lo próxima vez no te diré nada. - lo amenazó para que cambiara su actitud  
-¿Acaso vas a permitir que haya una próxima vez?  
-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Harry sin comprender la pregunta del pelirrojo  
-¿Vas a dejar pasar esta oportunidad tan sólo porque no sabes qué siente Hermione por ti? Tienes que ir y decircelo.  
-Mira quién habla. El osado Ron Weasley. No puedo ir y decirle "Hola Herms. ¿Sabes qué? Hace unas semanas me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti. ¿Me das un beso?" - dijo con sarcasmo  
-Creo que tal vez deberías descartar lo del beso... - dijo Ron con desencanto  
-¡Ron! - le gritó Harry, haciendo que su amigo dejara de decir tantas tonterías.  
-Lo siento Harry, pero verdaderamente creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes por ella. Quizás ella siente lo mismo por ti. - intentó animarlo  
-Pero, ¿y qué pasaría no es así? Me niego rotundamente a perder la amistad de Hermione.  
-Harry, si no se lo dices, tal vez pierdas a un gran amor... - le dijo Ron. Eso parecía haber sido lo único que lo animaba a decirle todo a Hermione  
-Tal vez tengas razón... - dijo el moreno - Lo consultaré con la almohada. - dijo luego riendo.  
Ambos chicos se acostaron y Ron, como era de esperarse, se durmió enseguida. Pero a Harry le costó un poco más. Las últimas palabras que Ron le dijo parecían hacerlo considerar notablemente el decirle lo que sentía a Hermione. Pero... ¿Qué era lo que verdaderamente sentía por ella?  
La tarde siguiente, los tres chicos se juntaron a estudiar otra vez, algo nerviosos por lo exámenes, que serían el próximo día.  
Hermione entró maldiciendo a la sala común de Gryffindor, 5 más tarde que los chicos.  
-Malditos inútiles, ¿quiénes se creen que soy para venir a decirme semejante estupidez? Ya verán, luego no tendrás más ganas de venir a molestarme... - decía la chica mientras entraba y golpeaba sus libros con ira contra la mesa  
-¿Qué te sucede? - preguntó Ron  
-Los estúpidos de 7º Hufflepuff me tienen harta. - soltó Hermione furiosa  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hicieron? - le preguntó Harry preocupado por lo que podría haberle pasado a la chica  
-Me invitaron al baile de fin de curso. - dijo aún enfadada. Los chicos se miraron confundidos entre ellos  
-Pero... ¿y qué tiene eso de malo? - preguntó Ron  
-Que hicieron una apuesta para ver con quién de ellos aceptaba ir al baile... - dijo ahora angustiada. La cara de Harry fue poco a poco transformándose  
-¡Voy a matarlos! - gritó Harry, saliendo de la sala común. Ron intentó detenerlo, al igual que Hermione, pero no pudieron.  
El moreno salió enfurecido de allí, y se dirigió hacia el grupo de 7º de Hufflepuff que estaba riéndose en el pasillo del colegio. Éstos, al ver que el chico se les acercaba con un aura de ira a su alrededor, y que Ron y Hermione iban detrás de él intentando que parara, los asustó.  
-¿Quién fue el chistoso al que se le ocurrió la broma? - preguntó imponente, mirándolos uno por uno. Los chicos no se atrevieron a contestarle y se miraban entre ellos - ¿Quién fue? - preguntó por última vez.  
Uno de los que estaba allí, el más miedoso y soplón del grupo, delató al "culpable", que resultó ser Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry sonrió con la mirada asesina  
-¡Traga babosas! - gritó el Gryffindor, apuntando a Justin. En unos instantes, estaba vomitando babosas con la cara pálida. Se veía como Ron en segundo año.  
Todos los alumnos que estaban allí, menos un pequeño grupo de Hufflepuff, empezaron a aplaudir a Harry, y este se marchó de lugar seguido de sus dos amigos, hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba vacía. Antes de entrar, Ron les dijo a los chicos que iba a buscar un libro a la biblioteca. Éstos lo miraron sorprendidos, pero lo dejaron ir. Cuando entraron, Hermione le dedicó una gran sonrisa al moreno, quien no tardó en sonrojarse y sonreírle también. La chica lo abrazó su le susurró al oído un dulce "Gracias". Harry estaba muy feliz.

Mientras practicaban, Hermione y Harry se echaban alguna que otra mirada furtiva, y cuando veían que el otro lo estaba observando, se sonrojaban. Ron, sólo sonreía al ver la situación en que sus dos amigos se habían metido.  
Como el día anterior, Ron fue el primero en irse. Pero parecía que, más que por pereza, lo hizo por dejar a sus dos amigos solos...  
Cuando los dos chicos terminaron de una vez por todas de terminar de estudiar, Harry dudó si decirle o no a Hermione todo lo que tenía para decirle... todo lo que anhelaba decirle.  
-Oye Herms... - dijo por fin el chico. Ella se dio vuelta a mirarlo y le sonrió - Hace días que quiero decirte algo, pero... no estoy seguro si decírtelo o no... - la castaña lo miró confundida  
-¿Qué es Harry? Somos amigos, puedes decirme lo que sea... - lo animó la chica. Harry bajó la mirada  
-Es que ese es el problema... - dijo en un susurro. Para "desgracia" del moreno, la castaña lo escuchó  
-¿Por qué ese sería el problema? - preguntó, pero no consiguió respuesta alguna del muchacho - ¿Qué sucede? Me estás asustando. - dijo la chica preocupada  
-No, no te asustes, no es nada malo... al menos no por ahora... - confesó el chico  
-Anda Harry, dímelo. - dijo la chica, acercándose a él  
-Es que... - tartamudeó y bajó la cabeza, y la chica volvió a dar un paso adelante - Yo...  
Harry sabía que si seguía vacilando de esa manera, cuando dijera lo que quería decirle a Hermione, ésta seguramente lo rechazaría. La castaña volvió a avanzar  
-Hermione, yo... me preguntaba... - dudó de nuevo. En ese momento levantó la cabeza, y se encontró con unos ojos color miel que lo miraban tiernamente, y que estaban cerca de él, muy cerca. Tan sólo a centímetros.  
-¿Si? - dijo la castaña, impaciente por escuchar lo que Harry quería decirle  
-Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al baile conmigo. - dijo por fin. Al terminar la frase, suspiró con fuerza, pero disimuladamente. Hermione se le quedó mirando boquiabierta, con sus ojos clavados en los de él - No tienes que ir conmigo si no quieres, yo tan sólo... - intentó explicar el moreno al no obtener respuesta de la chica, y al ver que éste lo miraba pasmada. Pero lo que Harry no notó (ya que estaba pendiente sólo de sus ojos almendra), fue que lentamente en los labios de la castaña, se estaba formando una sonrisa. Hermione lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar  
-Sí. - contestó, haciendo que el moreno notara su sonrisa, luego siguió con gran entusiasmo: - Me encantaría. Sin duda iré contigo al baile.  
Harry quedó helado ante la respuesta de la chica. Definitivamente, no se esperaba esa respuesta tan alegre. Pensó que iba a escuchar un "Lo siento Harry, ya tengo pareja" o un "Perdóname, pero no puedo ir contigo; eres mi mejor amigo". Pero no, Hermione había pronunciado las palabras exactas que él quería escuchar.  
Aunque estaban en uno de sus momentos más felices, la situación era algo incómoda...  
-Entonces... te veo mañana - dijo Hermione, aún sonriendo. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a ir a su recamara a taparse la cara con una almohada y gritar de felicidad, sin dejar contestar a Harry, pero éste no se lo permitió  
-Herms... - susurró el chico, mientras se adelantaba un poco para agarrar de la mano a la chica, para que no se fuera. Sus cuerpos se estremecieron ante instante contacto de sus pieles. "Éste es el momento; debes decírselo ahora." prensó el moreno. Ella se detuvo y se dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara con su, ahora, "pareja de baile". A pesar de que la castaña le estaba prestando atención, en ningún momento le soltó la mano; al contrario, la aferraba a la suya, como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir.  
-Herms - volvió a decir, y siguió con un tono de voz que podría definirse como MUY romántico, pero sin salirse de su personalidad -, hay algo más que quiero decirte...  
La chica volvió a mirarlo sorprendida. ¿Qué más podría decirle después de aquel pedido que la hizo tan feliz?  
-Te escucho. - dijo ella, aferrando con fuerza la mano del chico. Él estaba algo sonrojado al igual que ella.  
-Sé que esto va a sonar muy extraño, y más después de tantos años de amistad que hemos tenido, pero... - empezó Harry. No sabía qué era lo que le iba a decir, cómo se lo iba a decir, pero allí estaba, enfrente de él, aferrando su mano como él a ella, y se sentía más confiado que nunca - Nunca he sentido por una chica, lo que ahora siento por ti, y ya no puedo retenerlo dentro de mí...  
Harry había confesado, aunque de manera algo indirecta, sus sentimientos hacia Hermione. Ésta le entendió, pero por si las dudas, se hizo la tonta  
-¿Y qué es... lo que sientes por mi? - preguntó la castaña, sus labios le temblaban, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Seguramente escucharía lo más obvio del mundo, pero ella quería oírlo de la propia boca del chico. Harry se acercó más a ella. Un poco más de 20 centímetros separaban sus precipitados cuerpos.  
-Estoy enamorado de ti.  
Listo, lo había dicho. Harry sintió como si arrojara una gran piedra que llevaba sosteniendo desde hacía tiempo. Hermione, en cambio, sentía que su corazón dejaba de latir... o tal vez era esa la sensación que le causaba el que su corazón latiera tan rápido. Estaba petrificada, o, como ella lo definiría, como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un Petrificus Totales.  
Harry se acercó a Hermione, dispuesto a besarla. La había invitado al baile y había aceptado; le había dicho que la amaba, y ahora quería llenarla de besos. Cuando el moreno estaba a punto de besarla, pensó: "Ella no ha dicho nada. ¿Y si no quiere besarme? ¿Y si no siente lo mismo por mí?". Pero esos pensamientos se desvanecieron al sentir los labios de la chica que ella misma había llevado hacia los de él. Ante la inmovilización del chico cuando estaba a punto de besarla, la chica no dudó en hacerlo por él. Ésa era la prueba que a cualquier chico lo dejaría deducir que la persona que tiene adelante, siente lo mismo por él.  
Pero como en casi todas las historias pasa, alguien tiene que arruinar el momento... Neville Longbottom. El chico había interrumpido la escena que Harry y Hermione estaban esperando y a la que tanto les costó llegar, y Neville lo estropea.  
Los dos chicos, que apenas habían rozado sus labios durante unos dos segundos, se separaron al instante de haber escuchado el rechinar de la puerta al abrirse.  
-Hola Harry, hola Hermione. - los saludó el chico algo dormido, pero ellos dos no pudieron responder por miedo a que los haya visto. Pero... ¿por qué tenía que preocuparles tanto? Si se querían, no iban a dejar que los demás los separaran, ¿verdad? - He perdido a Trevor de nuevo... ¿lo han visto por aquí?  
Harry y Hermione negaron enseguida con la cabeza, pero no se habían dado cuenta de que...  
-¿Por qué están agarrados de la mano? - preguntó extrañado Neville al notar ese pequeño detalle. Los dos chicos miraron a sus manos aún unidas, pero por el miedo que sentían que Neville dijera algo más sobre eso, no se soltaron; de hecho, se apretaron con más fuerza - No importa, seguiré buscando... - dijo al fin el chico. Estaba demasiado dormido y preocupado por su rana como para deducir lo que estaba pasando allí.  
Cuando salió por la puerta, los chicos se sintieron aliviados, y respiraron tranquilos.  
-Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir antes de que alguien nos atrape... - dijo Hermione divertida, pero acelerada por la adrenalina de su cuerpo. En principio, el chico se rehusó a soltarla, pero luego ésta le lanzó una mirada, que hizo que al chico se le aflojaran los músculos, logrando "librarse" de él.  
Harry volvió contentísimo a su cuarto, donde Ron intentó esperarlo despierto, pero se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, Ron y Harry caminaban hacia la sala común de su casa luego de haber rendido todos sus exámenes. Ambos aún estaban algo nerviosos por cómo les había ido, pero el pelirrojo notó la cara de felicidad del moreno.  
-¿Cómo te fue anoche? - preguntó enseguida Ron  
-Bastante bien. - contestó Harry sonriendo  
-¿Bastante bien? ¿Sólo eso? - dijo Ron algo decepcionado  
-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué la invité al baile y que aceptó? ¿O que le dije lo que sentía y no me rechazó? - dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa. Ron entendió lo que su amigo quería decirle  
-¡Excelente Harry! - le dijo el pelirrojo  
-¿Qué cosa es excelente? - preguntó Hermione, quien venía corriendo detrás de ellos, y que los alcanzó en ese momento  
-Que... pudo terminar el examen. - contestó precipitado Ron.  
Hermione miró al moreno, quien le sonreía, y entrelazó su brazo con e de él. La mirada de los demás alumnos, hicieron que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Para "salvar" el asunto, la castaña hizo lo mismo con Ron. Éste la miró sorprendido, y luego dirigió su vista hacia el moreno. Harry le guiñó el ojo.

Harry, Hermione y Ron aprobaron sus exámenes. Como era de esperarse, la castaña sacó las mejores notas de todo el curso, y Ron había estado a punto de desaprobar uno o dos, pero los profesores se complacieron por "su buen comportamiento en clases".  
Entre todos los alumnos de 7º año se habían puesto de acuerdo en hacer de este baile, una fiesta de máscaras.  
Eran las 10, y Ron esperaba que Harry se dignara a aparecer para recibir a Hermione, e ir al baile. Ron estaba vestido con un traje negro y llevaba un antifaz gris. Se veía muy guapo. Él iría con Hannah Abbott, de Hufflepuff.  
De pronto, un chico vestido con un traje negro y una capa larga y también negra, con una máscara blanca que le tapaba la cara desde la frente hasta la nariz (sin llegar a taparla), apareció delante de Ron.  
-¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó el pelirrojo  
-Soy yo, Harry. - contestó el enmascarado sonriéndole.  
Segundos más tarde, Hermione bajó las escaleras que la llevarían hasta Harry. Los dos chicos se quedaron boquiabierta mirándola bajar. Ésta se sonrojó al notar las miradas estupefactas de sus amigos. Tenía puesto un hermoso vestido color beige casi blanco, con arabescos de mostacillas de color plateado por todo el cuerpo. Tenía el pelo brillante, atado con una media cola y sus rulos estaban bien definidos. Llevaba puesto un antifaz con plumas a los lados color blanco. Por debajo del vestido, dejaba ver unos bellísimos zapatitos planteados cuando bajaba por las escaleras.  
-Ya pueden cerrar la boca, chicos... - dijo Hermione aún sonrojada  
-Te ves... te ves... - intentó decir Ron tratando de encontrar una palabra, pero no pudo  
-Preciosa... - terminó Harry  
-Gracias chicos... - dijo Hermione, sonriéndoles tiernamente a ambos

Todos estaban en la pista de baile, disfrutando de su fiesta de fin de curso. Algunos de los alumnos habían notado a la extraña pareja que no se separaba por ningún motivo y que no podían reconocer a causa de las máscaras y antifaces. Era difícil reconocerlos... un moreno y una castaña. Muchos se habían dado cuenta de que la chica era Hermione, pero sin embargo... ¿quién podría ser el enmascarado?

La pista se llenó de humo, y luego de varios momentos, la misteriosa pareja se sintió ahogada. Decidieron salir al patio de Hogwarts para tomar algo de aire fresco. Al llegar a la parte donde había más árboles, los dos chicos se sentaron bajo uno de ellos. La chica comenzó a toser.  
-Iré a traer algo para calmarte la tos. - le dijo Harry levantándose del pasto  
-Oh, no, no, Harry. Ven, ya se me pasará - dijo tosiendo e intentando que el moreno se quedara  
-No hay problema Herms, no quiero que te pase nada... - contestó Harry dulcemente, y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa. La chica no pudo resistirse y lo dejó ir  
De camino de vuelta al castillo, Harry se cruzó con unos chicos de Hufflepuff que iban bien mareados de tanto tomar, pero que aún se mantenían en pie. Eran los mismos que la habían invitado al baile a Hermione para ganar una apuesta. Al ver que la pareja de la chica se alejaba de ella, Justin, uno de ellos, se acercó a la castaña, se sentó al lado de ésta, a lo que Hermione se precipitó  
-¿Qué estás haciendo? - dijo la chica al ver al ebrio chico sentarse y sacar su varita.  
-Imperio. - dijo Justin apuntándola con su varita  
Hermione quedó inmovilizada a causa de las "ordenes" que el chico le daba por el hechizo. La chica no podía moverse, sólo susurrar. Intentó gritar por ayuda, pero el chico se lo impidió.  
-Por ti, me pazé vomitando babozaz durante 2 horaz seguidaz... - dijo el chico con un tono en el que se podía notar claramente borrahera.  
-Tú te lo buscaste. - susurró la chica  
-Eze no ez el punto... La cueztion ez que yo tan sólo quería un bezo tuyo. Y azí ganaría la apuezta... - continuó  
-Yo nunca te besaría. - volvió a susurrar la castaña  
-Claro... A no zer que estéz bajo un hechizo... - dijo Justin con cara de astuto, o lo que se suponía que era astuto para él en esos momentos. El chico comenzó a acercarse a Hermione, y ella estaba aterrada por lo que iba a suceder. "Harry, ¿dónde estás?" se preguntaba la castaña  
En ese momento, Harry estaba llegando al lugar donde estaba la castaña, y observó la escena. Se quedó estupefacto. A causa de que Justin estaba tapando su varita, el moreno no pudo verla. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo y lanzarle un hechizo al chico de Hufflepuff, pero se detuvo al notar que Hermione se estaba acercando al chico para besarlo. Eso lo angustió mucho. Se dio la vuelta y se fue al castillo.  
Ron se lo cruzó en las escaleras, donde no había nadie más. Iba caminando mirando al piso y parecía tenso.  
-Oye, ¿qué te sucede? - le preguntó el pelirrojo al ver de esa forma a Harry. El moreno se detuvo y estuvo a punto de gritarle todo lo que sentía en la cara a Ron, tenía unas enormes ganas de descargarse. Pero luego comprendió que su amigo no tenía la culpa.  
-Ella no me ama... - dijo Harry, y se dispuso a continuar su camino  
-¿Qué? - le dijo Ron confundido, agarrándolo del brazo para que no se fuera  
-Está enamorada de Justin... - contestó el moreno con un nudo en la garganta...  
-¿Por qué dices eso?  
-Porque los vi a punto de besarse. - dijo. De nuevo, el moreno se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Ron no lo dejó, otra vez  
-¿Se estaban besando? - preguntó  
-Estaban a punto. - contestó Harry tratando de soltarse del pelirrojo, pero no lo logró  
-Harry, ¿se estaban besando? - insistió. El moreno tenía los ojos colorados por aguantar las lágrimas - Si no los viste besándose, entonces no puedes decir que Hermione está enamorada de ese idiota.  
-¡Harry! - gritó Hermione, que venía corriendo hacia ellos - El imbécil de Justin... - consiguió decir aún agitada. Harry quiso escaparse de nuevo  
-Espera, espera. Escúchame por favor. - le suplicó la castaña y el moreno se detuvo - Quiso obligarme a besarlo. - le explicó. Harry soltó una risita de "no-soy-idiota" - Es verdad Harry, nunca te mentiría.  
-¿Y cómo es que yo no lo vi haciendo ningún hechizo?  
-Porque escondió la varita. - contestó Hermione. El moreno la miró confundido. - Tú no viste su varita, ¿verdad?  
Harry negó con la cabeza  
-Justin usó el hechizo Imperio con mí, forzándome a besarlo. Pero no lo hizo.  
-¿Cómo que no lo hizo? - preguntó confundido  
-Le suplicó que no lo hiciera, pero él no me hizo caso. Gracias a Merlín Luna estaba allí y me ayudó. - explicó Hermione. Los ojos de Harry parecían haber dejado de lagrimear, y su rostro ya no denotaba angustia  
-Entonces... ¿tú no estás enamorada de Justin? - preguntó el chico, intentando comprobar sus teorías  
-No, claro que no. Yo te amo a ti, Harry. contestó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa pero con la mirada dolida  
Harry había malinterpretado todo, como a cualquiera le hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, a causa del pequeño shock por el que había pasado, no podía moverse o articular palabra. Esta no era como otras situaciones por las que había pasado como una lucha o algo así, pero esto lo tenía muy confundido.  
Hermione esperó unos cuantos segundos a que Harry le dijera algo, pero nada... El chico ni pestañeaba. La castaña se angustió y se dio la vuelta. Había unas escaleras detrás de ella, por lo que las bajó con lentitud y pesadez. Las lágrimas empezaron a emerger de sus ojos, que se suponían, iban a llorar desconsoladamente...  
-Si te quedas aquí petrificado, vas a perder un gran amor... - le dijo Ron a su amigo, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Luego, se dirigió hacia otra parte.  
Harry pareció haber reaccionado con el golpe de Ron y se dio cuenta de lo que perdería si la dejaba ir.  
La castaña ya había bajado las escaleras y caminado varios metros.  
-¡Hermione! - le gritó el moreno bajando con rapidez. La chica se dio vuelta, y de pronto el chico estaba corriendo hacia ella. Harry se quitó la máscara y la dejó caer al suelo. Ambos tomaron una gran cantidad de aire antes de besarse con locura y pasión.  
Harry sujetó la cara de la castaña con ambas manos y Hermione puso las suyas en la nuca del chico. Se miraron con adoración antes de cerrar sus ojos, y al simple roce de sus labios, los dos chicos se estremecieron. Luego de unos segundos de estar unidos por sus bocas, los dos chicos hicieron de ese beso, uno mucho más profundo y con una inmensa entrega de todos sus sentimientos...  
No querían separarse, pero sentían que el aire les faltaba y no pudieron evitarlo.  
-Te amo... - susurró Harry cuando sus labios se distanciaron un poco  
-Yo también te amo... - decía Hermione entre besos  
Esa noche, y con ese beso, Harry y Hermione sellaron su amor y fortalecieron sus destinos juntos...  
Los chicos volvieron al baile con sus máscaras puestas, esperando poder terminar la noche juntos. Y algo más hizo de esa, una noche perfecta.  
-Y ahora, el momento que más han estado esperando. - anunció la profesora McGonagall con la vitara en el cuello al subirse al escenario, y todos los alumnos le prestaron atención - El rey y la reina del baile son...  
Al decir esto, las luces comenzaron a girar por todo el salón, buscando a la pareja ganadera. Algunos se lo esperaban, otros no, pero lo cierto es que las luces apuntaron a Harry y Hermione, claro que nadie sabía quiénes eran. Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir con fuerza a la pareja, que se miraba sorprendida. Luego subieron al escenario. El público empezó a pedir a gritos que se quitaran la máscara para saber quiénes eran.  
-¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Hermione preocupada. El moreno le sonrió  
-Darles el gusto... - contestó. La castaña lo miró divertida y no dudó en hacerlo. La primera en quitarse el antifaz fue ella, y algunos alumnos se sorprendieron. Cuando Harry dejó ver su rostro, los aplausos se volvieron más intensos. Nadie se había imaginado que Harry era quien estaba con Hermione.  
Los dos chicos se acercaron y se dieron un beso. El salón estalló en aplausos y chiflidos. Ambos estaban felices. Por fin daban a conocer lo que sentían por el otro delante de los demás, y todos parecía sorprendidos, pero contentos.  
Jamás pensaron que todo lo que alguna vez habían imaginado se hiciera realidad: estar con la persona que amaban, sin nadie que les impidiera estar juntos: un sueño hecho realidad...

Luego de 6 años de un feliz noviazgo, Harry y Hermione se casaron y, un año después, nació su primer hijo, James Sirius Potter. Heredó los ojos miel de su madre y cabello agitanado negro y despeinado de su padre. Era alborotador y travieso...  
Un año más tarde, tuvieron su segundo hijo Albus Severus Potter, un muchacho también de pelo negro, pero de ojos color esmeralda. Era muy parecido a su padre y mucho más tranquilo que su hermano mayor...  
Posteriormente, dos años luego, nació su única y última hija, Lily Luna Potter. Una hermosa niña de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, de gran inteligencia... igual a su madre.

FIN

8 ) AUTORA:drakomioneguihp

EPÍLOGO: "La furia de Harry"

Ya todo había terminado, no quedaba más lucha, ni guerra, ni más dolor. Aunque este último no era totalmente cierto; la muerte de Voldemort había dejado cicatrices enormes en cada una de las familias que había luchado contra él, y mucho más en el corazón de nuestro héroe.

Harry Potter estaba destrozado, no podía seguir adelante después de tan grandes pérdidas, pero sobre todo, el perderla a ella.

Miró hacia un rincón, allí se encontraba, mirándolo.

Cuántas veces se había preguntado "¿Por qué no?" y cuántas veces se había recriminado el simple hecho de que se interpusiera Ron. "El no estaría de acuerdo, a él no le gustaría".

Pero aun así no podía dejar de mirarla, admirarla y amarla. Se había alejado de ella con un solo propósito: protegerla, así como a sus amigos.  
Podía notar la tristeza en sus ojos y su mirada se posó en la de él… todo había terminado, incluso para ellos dos.  
Luego de esa noche toda cambiaria, nada sería igual para ninguno de los presentes en aquella fría sala.

TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS….

- Vamos Harry, apresúrate – decía una pelirroja mientras se peinaba frente al gran espejo de su habitación – no querrás llegar tarde al banquete… aun no lo puedo creer, la verdad…volver.  
- Yo tampoco – susurró Harry mientras se acomodaba la capa en el espejo que tenía frente al ropero y pudo sentir al instante, como sus recuerdos comenzaron a aflorar, el corazón palpitar a mil por hora – ¿estás segura que estamos invitados?  
-Claro Harry, llegaron especialmente hoy… sino me crees mira allí arriba de la mesita – dijo Ginny mientras señalaba a través del espejo el pergamino.  
Harry lo tomó y leyó…

**"SR. Y SRA POTTER:  
Queremos que en el día de la fecha, nos honren con su presencia en el colegio de Hogwarts, lugar en el que han pasado sus años de aprendizaje y donde han comenzado su camino.  
Hoy… se conmemora una fecha importante para todos y queremos celebrarlo junto a ustedes, nuestros preciados ex alumnos y honrados amigos.  
Los esperamos sin más…  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
Directora."  
**  
- Veo – dijo depositando la invitación nuevamente en la mesa.  
-¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Ginny al notarlo tan rígido – ¿no estás feliz de que volvamos a Hogwarts?- dijo abrazándolo por la espalda y mirándolo a través de el espejo – volveremos a ver a nuestros amigos – dijo con una sonrisa entusiasta.  
-Si… - dijo y de pronto sintió como su propio cuerpo se sacudía con solo la idea… solo pensar… - claro… feliz. – sólo eso pudo decir, antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño…  
-Harry estás raro – dijo Ginny como conclusión antes de sentarse nuevamente frente a su espejo.  
Luego de unos minutos Harry pudo salir del cuarto de baños aun se veía algo pálido y sudoroso pero no quería que Ginny se molestara más de lo que sabía que ya estaba.  
-Perdón… - dijo cuando vio a la pelirroja parada con mala cara en la puerta de entrada – debe ser algo que comí y me ha caído mal.  
- ¡Oh, amor! – dijo Ginny acercándose a él y todo enojo se le había ido al verlo en ese estado – prométeme que esta noche no te darás el súper banquete, debes cuidarte – dijo sonriéndole y depositándole un beso en la mejilla para luego pegar media vuelta y avanzar hacia el coche.  
- No tendré ni apetito…no lo dudes – dijo mientras sentía el nudo de su estomago aprisionarse más.  
Cerró la puerta de la casa y se marcharon hacia Hogwarts.

Todo Hogwarts estaba presente, las inmensas puertas del gran salón se abrían para ellos, las decoraciones eran únicas e inimaginables, la mayoría de magos se quedaban maravillados ante lo que veían.

La magia luego de la derrota de Voldemort era mucho más admirable que nunca y eso se podía notar de punta a punta del castillo.

Harry, a pesar de las maravillas que podía observar, no estaba interesado, solo buscaba algo, en cada rincón, en cada traje, en cada peinado… en cada uno de los invitados.

Su mirada iba de un lado a otro… ¿podría ser posible que…? Negó con la cabeza, no era posible… él lo sabia hacía ya muchos años pero su corazón aún así no dejaba de latir.

Comenzó a caminar para salir de aquel amontonamiento pero pronto sintió como una mano lo retenía.  
-Mira Harry… son Luna y Neville – decía la pelirroja saltando de alegría – ¡Vamos, vamos!- y sin más se dejo arrastrar.

- Ron…no cambias más – decía mofando Hermione mientras habría la puerta de el castillo – culpa tuya, siempre llegamos tarde a todos lados – dijo mientras lo miraba con reproche, pero no podía negarse que no estaba así porque Ron hubiera tardado un año en cambiarse y en quedar conforme con lo que se ponía para no parecer menos que los demás… estaba nerviosa o quizás hasta ansiosa, no sabia como definir lo que sentía, pero cada mínimo comentario era capaz de hacer aparecer un huracán de la nada.

Entraron al gran salón y Hermione se quedo azorada con todo lo que podía ver… la verdad que había extrañado cada rincón de Hogwarts como jamás lo había pensado.

Ya luego de haber abandonado todo eso, luego de la lucha, su vida había cambiado radicalmente, pero el estar allí nuevamente era como sentirse una niña como lo era tan solo 4 años atrás… antes de que todo cambiara.

Se quedó mirando de un lado a otro, quería verlo todo… quería encontrarlo… quizás había venido… hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía… sintió de repente su corazón latir muy rápido… allí se encontraba él y su mirada posada en ella.

En ese momento el tiempo paro… no había nada mas a su alrededor…. El sonido se hizo murmullo y comenzaron a caminar lentamente siguiendo la línea imaginaria que sus ojos trazaban uniéndolos.

Tanto tiempo habían esperado para encontrarse, jamás pensaron que sentirían eso que ahora mismo estaban sintiendo, pero cada uno llevaba su mochila acuesta, pero en ese mismísimo momento parecían livianas.

Sonrisas surcaron la cara de ambos.

Sus pasos se agilizaron hasta encontrarse uno frente a otro. Sus corazones gritaban de emoción.  
Se miraron.

- Hola- dijo Harry luego de un largo silencio- mucho tiempo.  
- Hola – dijo Hermione ruborizándose - bastante… no has cambiado.  
- Sí he cambiado, mi vida ha cambiado… desde que me he alejado – dijo agachando la cabeza.  
- No he sido feliz Harry, no puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento por ti… ni siquiera por él - dijo Hermione mirando a Harry – ya no hay peligro… ya no puede pasarnos nada… al menos… que no me ames más. – dijo derramando una lagrima.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco… ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? ¿Y por qué no? se reprochó luego de darse cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo.

Sin premeditarlo tomo su mano.

La miro a los ojos y ella solo asintió.

Comenzaron a correr con una sonrisa en los labios…sabiendo que de ahora en más… nada ni nadie los podría separar.

FIN.


	8. Chapter 8

**ESTE FICS SIGUE CON UN ONE SHOOT **

" **LO QUE HAY QUE HACER PARA TENER UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD"**

MIL GRACIAS POR LEER, LAS ESPERO POR MI FORO , ACA VA EL LINK

RECUERDEN QUITAR LOS ESPACIOS

http: // los exitosos fics . foroactivo . net /

ES UN FORO DISTINTO SOLO FICS EXITOSOS Y TERMINADOS 

Besitos bigi


End file.
